The Princess and the Stable boy
by FairskyAngel
Summary: In a kingdom ruled by the royal Hyuuga family, the oldest princess, with a troubled relationship to her father, is given the job to find and assign a new stable boy to the stables. Meanwhile in the kingdom's village, a troublesome boy is forced to steal to live. Their paths will cross with the help of common friends. how will their future look like with each other in their lives.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"  
I looked him in the eyes. They were filled with hatred and sorrow. He leaned his head towards me, no, no this isn't what I wanted

"..Yamete.." I said quietly, but no one except him heard me. He just smirked and leaned in closer to me. Our lips was almost touching when the door suddenly opened up with a loud 'Bang' when such heavy doors opens and hits the walls.

"GET AWAY FROM HER" a boy yelled. Everyone in the church turned their heads. I couldn't belive what I was seeing, I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes, and run down my cheeks

"It's him.."

I'm sorry, this might be a little confusing. Maybe I should start from the beginning. My name is Hyuuga Hinata, and I am the princess of the kingdom Serveya. My father, King Hyuuga Hiashi, and my mother, Queen Hyuuga Hitomi, was loved and respected by the people. They were generous, they often walked the streets like they were citizens, and they didn't show anything but love towards my little sister Hanabi and I. however, when my mother became very ill my father changed. He was more strict with our schooling, and he didn't show as much love as he used to do. When my mother eventually passed away, he snapped. He stopped showing any love to his daughters, he stopped walking the streets and talk to the citizens, and if they talked to him he could sometimes call the guards, and get them executed. He also started comparing me with my younger sister in our royal training. "Hinata, why aren't you more like your younger sister Hanabi!" or he could even say to me

"You are way too kind towards the citizens, I might end up making Hanabi the next heir to the crown if you continue like this" I was heartbroken, he wasn't the same man that I grew up with. Don't get me wrong, I love my father, but he gave me scars that will take a long time to heal. Luckily, I have such a person who can help heal them. The Stable boy.


	2. Chapter 1

*knock knock*

"who is it?"

"It's me Hinata-hime" I recognized the voice right away

"Ahh.. come in Neji-nii-san" I turned away from my big window in my room to the door where my now 18 year old cousin stood. After his father, my uncle, had died in battle against the kingdom of red moons, my father took him in as his own. The Royal family, The Hyuugas, are devided into two branches. The main branch who rules the kingdom, and the side branch who serves as the royal guard. Neji had been trained ever since he was 4 years old, so he was a very skilled and talented warrior. Which is also why my father had made him captain of the royal guard in an age of only 15.

"You've seemed a little absent lately.. Hinata-hime?" I still don't get why he was both talking and acting so formal, even though I've told him so many times not to.

"Neji please.. call me Hinata, and loosen up will you? You are not on duty right now" I smiled at the now flustered captain

".. Hai .."  
I walked over and picked up a flower from a vase on my desk

"So.. What brings you here?" I asked him while smelling the lavender coloured rose, my favorite flower.

"Hai.. you father seeks to see you" I looked at him rather surprised

"What?! My father? See me?" I was so confused, he never wanted to see me

"Hai.. is now a good time?" I looked dumbfounded at him

".. Hinata..?" suddenly I realized what was happening, so I hurried over to the mirror to look at my hair

"How does my hair look?!"

"Hinata.."

"How is my dress?!"

"Oi.. Hinata.."

"Maybe I should dress differently?"

"Hinata!" Neji practically shouted

"huh..?" I looked at him with a dress in one hand, and a brush in the other.

"Hinata.. you look fine" he said after he let out a big sigh of his. I looked at him again

"really?"

"Really" He held out his arm for me to accept it

"Shall we go?" I smiled and locked arms with him

"We shall"  
Halfway out the door I asked him again

"Maybe I should change my dress"

"*sigh*"

-

"Get back here you thief!"  
I jumped on my horse and rode away as fast as I could

"Ha! Just try and catch me" I didn't even have to tell the horse where to go, he knew exactly where we were headed. We arrived at what you could call a shed, but it was big enough for a 17 years old boy and his horse. I jumped off the horse, and while making sure no one was watching, I walk inside with my horse right behind me. Inside wasn't much better than the outside, there were no furniture, and there was hay almost everywhere together with some few broken windows. I am very glad that it's summer right now, this place is horrible during the winter.

"There there Blaze" I said to my horse as I took the saddle off of him. It's only Blaze and I who lives in this dump. I don't remember much of my past, but what I do remember is that my parents gave me Blaze when I was five. I remember my father's kind and strong eyes, and my mother's smile full of love. Everything else about them is blurry. One morning short after my sixth birthday, I find myself in a strange new place. The look was different, the smell was disgusting, and the sounds was very loud. When I tried to think back on why I was here, my head began to hurt like crazy and my sight got blurry. I later found out that I was at someone called Jiraiya's home. I lived together with him for 8 years. But on my 14th Birthday, some thieves came to our home and killed Jiraiya before my eyes. I managed to escape on Blaze that day, and swore that I would get revenge on the group that killed Jiraiya. The Akatsuki. In my now three, almost four, years of living alone I've managed to some friends. First we have Inuzuka Kiba and his oversized dog Akamaru. Kiba is the local vets son, so he often helps me out if something is wrong with Blaze. Next up we have Nara Shikamaru. His dad works as the kings personal advisor and strategist, so they have a very good income. Luckily they aren't as many other snobs around the city, since they often lets me, an orphan, eat with them and also helps me financial sometimes. I really owe them my life. Last up I have, or used to have, a boy named Sasuke. He was an orphan like me, but had a brother somewhere. Suddenly Sasuke found some relatives in the kingdom of red moons, and I have never heard from him ever since. And of course, I have my frieser horse Blaze, who I have been through a lot with.

"Yo, Naruto!" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned around, only to see Kiba and Shikamaru stand in the door.

"Oh it's you guys! What's up?" I made my signature smile as I started to brush Blaze.

"Can you please tell us why people are looking for a yellow haired boy with a black horse?"  
Shikamaru asked, obviously knowing why. I started to blush

"ehm.. heh heh!"

"*sigh* dammit Naruto.. why don't you go find a job instead of stealing all the time?" Kiba asked me

"Because no one needs a stable boy, and it's the only thing besides fighting that I can do" I replied him

"Actually.." Shikamaru started

"My dad told me that the king himself are looking for a stable boy to look after the royal horses" I looked dumbfounded at him

"R-Really?! Wow, that's amazing! Let's go guys!" I sprinted out of the house

"Oi, Naruto! Wait up!"

-

I now stood outside the doors to my fathers office, I really wonder what he needs of me. I opened the doors and stepped inside.

"You seeked my presence, father?" I asked as formal as I could as I curtseyed to my father

"Yes Hinata, come in and close the doors


	3. Chapter 2

"Hai Hinata, come in and close the doors."

"Hai father" I stepped further into the room and closed the doors for no one else to enter.

"Oh, hello Shikaku-san" Next to my father stood Nara Shikaku, his personal advisor, and a very kind person to talk with when needed.

"Hime" he replied and bowed for me. I stood in front of my father's desk, with my hands slightly folded, resting on top of my dress. I would have been calmer if Neji-nii-san was here beside me telling me everything would be fine. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. When I looked at Shikaku-san again he smiled at me. Phew.. at least I know it's good news then.

"So.." my father started

"Shikaku tells me you are doing great with your studies?" I bowed my head a little

"Hai father.. I get high grades in all of my assignments" Just because I am a princess, doesn't mean I have to be a stupid one. So my father has hired a teacher for me named Kurenai. She is very kind to me and she doesn't see a princess, she sees a human like everyone else.

"I see.." my father said. 'geesh.. could he at least be a little more happy for me?' I thought to myself. No way would I ever say that out loud to my father, he would kill me.

"As the heir to the throne you need to make decent decisions. And as a result of your good grades, I will now give you the power to make one decision." I looked at him confused

"You will have to choose the new stable boy"

-

"Oi Naruto, slow down will you" I heard Shikamaru yell. I stopped and waited for both of them to catch up to me

"But Shikamaru, this is my big chance! A job on the caste! No more stealing food or money, and no living in that shed of mine" I was so happy just by the thought of it. I've lived in that dump for way to long, now it was time for a change.

"I know how you feel Naruto, but you can't just skip that big line" Shikamaru pointed in my direction, and as I turn around my jaw drops. There in front of us was an at least 2km long line leading to the castle.

"… Naruto? Oi! Earth to stable boy" no matter what Kiba said, I didn't move an inch. My body started to twitch a little

"Uhm.. Shikamaru, I am getting a little nervous about Naruto.." Kiba started to take small steps away from me

"GAH! WHY DOES SO MANY PEOPLE WANT TO BE THE NEW STABLE BOY!? THIS WILL TOTALLY RUIN MY PLANS FOR A BETTER LIFE!" I jumped up and down in rage pulling my hair while Kiba and Shikamaru both sat in on the ground in surprise of my sudden actions.

"*sigh* Calm down Naruto.. we will figure out something" Shikamaru said as he stood up and put a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head looking at him, crying like a waterfall

"*sob* Shikamaru.."

"You are such a drag" He said with a smile.

"Why does all these guys want this job anyway? I know over half of them, and no one know ANYTHING  
about horses!" Kiba stated.

"They probably just want to get close to princess, she is a beauty" Shikamaru replied

"Hm? You've met the princess?" I asked him

"Yeah.. My dad is training me to become the next royal advisor, so I've been dragged to the castle many times"

"Really? Well how is the princess then?" Kiba asked him

"Hmm.. well.. she is very smart, but she is not used to being social which makes her a little bit shy" He looked at me

"She is the complete opposite of you Naruto"

"Hey! I can be smart too!" I yelled at him

"yeah, smart at getting in trouble" Kiba laughed. I grabbed his collar

"Why you!"

"guys break it up will ya" Shikamaru said

"Hmpf.." Both of us said, and let each other go

"Besides.." I continued

"That princess sounds like a weirdo to me"

"Yeah yeah.. anyway, let's go! I have a plan for us to get into the castle without being noticed" Shikamaru started to sprint towards the castle. Kiba and I looked at each other

"Huh?!"

-

"W-What? Me choose the next stable boy?" I looked surprised at my father

"Hm? You want me to make Hanabi do it instead?" I waved my hands before me

"N-No It's fine, I can do it!" He folded his hands and rested his head on them

"Very well.. you are dismissed" I curtseyed before him

"Hai, Thank you father" I bowed my head before Shikaku-san, and as he did the same I left the room. I closed the doors and stood with my bag against them. I let out a sigh of relief and looked at a big painting of my mother

"I did it mom.." I said quietly.

"You could have been a little nicer to her, she is your daughter afterall"  
'Huh? That's shikaku-sans voice?!" I leaned my ears against the doors to listen to their conversation.

"The girl is 17 years old. It's time for her to learn a little responsibility before she takes over the throne." I heard my father say in a calm, but harsh voice.

'I've had enough responsibility looking after Hanabi after mother died' I thought to myself. I could feel tears forming in my eyes thinking about my past.

"I know you think like thatyour highness, but she is your daughter and-"

"Enough!" I moved my ears away from the door as I got scared of my fathers loud interruption of Shikaku-san.

"She is my daughter, and it is my choice of how to raise her" I could feel the tears run down my cheeks

'Why can't father see, that what he is doing is wrong?'

"Hai.. Your highness.." Shikaku-san replied him. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and started running to my room

"I miss you.. Father.."


	4. Chapter 3

"Daddy daddy! Look what I found!" I ran towards my father who together with my mom, sat at a table in the castles garden and ate brunch. My father welcomed me with open arms and put me on his lap.

"What did you find my sweet Hinata-chan?" He smiled the kindest smile I have ever seen him make

"I found a sakura flower laying on the ground" I said as I held it out for him to see it

"My.. Sweetheart that's a very pretty flower you have found there" My mother said to me while holding Hanabi in her arms.

"Yes.. indeed it is.. but" I looked at my father

"But what daddy?" He took the flower from my hands and placed it in my hair

"It is not nearly as pretty as you my precious daughter" I hugged him and looked at him in the eyes as I said

"When I become queen, I will protect you, mommy, and Hanabi-chan, from every threat we might meet" I woke up with a fast heartbeat and tears rolling down uncontrollable down my cheeks. I pulled my legs up to my face and cried like never before. Apparently, I had fallen asleep while reading my mom's old diary. I quickly found out that I didn't have more than 1 hour before the interviews would begin.  
*knock knock* 'Hm?! Who could this be?' I walked over and opened the door, but before I could even say hello, I was getting hugged by my three best friends. Ino, who's family is the best florists in the whole kingdom. Tenten, who's family is the kingdoms best weapon smiths. And Sakura, who is one of the best medics that exist.

"Hinata! What are you still doing in that dress? You have to talk with at least 1000 boys!" Ino said as she walked over to my closet

"A-a-a thousand?!" I am not used to talking to boys, besides Neji-nii-san and Shikaku-sans son, Shikamaru.

"Yeah, that's why we couldn't come earlier. Because of that 2 km. long line" Tenten said before going over to help Ino pick up a dress. I just looked at them with an empty look in my eyes.

"Hm? Hinata? Are you okay?"

"S-S-Sakura.. w-what should I do?! I-I'm not used to talking with that many people in one day, specially boys!" Sakura put her hands on my shoulders

"Don't worry Hinata, you will do fine. Besides, you have us by your side, right girls?" she shouted the last past to the two girls who was fighting over which dress I should wear. When they heard Sakura shout at them, they shouted back a "Hai!" I can't belive what good friends I have.

"Thank you.." I just managed to say. Sakura gave me a comforting hug, just what I needed, and then we walked over to pick up a dress. We ended up with a lavender colored dress, with a cherry branch print in dark blue on both sides on the dress. We didn't do much with my hair besides pulling the hair framing my face, back in a little loose ponytail, resting on the rest of my loose hair, and of course, I had a little silver tiara to make me look just a little bit royal. When the girls had left to see how the preparations were coming, I sat in front of my mirror trying to control my nervousity. It had been a while since I've been dressed up this nicely, last time was 7th birthday only 10 months before my mother passed away. I remember my mom was brushing my hair, while singing a song to me. I began to hum the song to myself, but I was interrupted when Ino knocked on the door and asked if I was ready. I looked in the mirror and took a deep breath

"Let's do this"

-

"Wow Shikamaru! How did ya know this way to get into the castle?!" I asked him as we walked down the halls.

"As I told you before, I've been here many times. It was actually the youngest princess, princess Hanabi, who showed me that way in". Kiba put his arm around Shikamarus neck

"So Shika, How are we supposed to have the princess talk to Naruto before anyone else?" a smile began to form on Shikamarus face

"Well… you could say that the princess owe me a favor"

"Hm? How so?" I asked him

"Heh.. you'll hear that story another time" He said with a mischievous smile

"Oh, turn right here Naruto" He said to me. Somehow, I was always walking up front front like if I  
was some leader. I turned right, but as I did, I bumped into something. Or should I say, Someone.


	5. Chapter 4

I was walking the halls with Tenten almost right next to me, and Ino and Sakura walking behind me. Fighting as always. This time, about me talking to a cute boy or not.

"*sigh* are those two ever gonna stop fighting?" I asked Tenten

"I don't think you should get your hopes up" she replied me.

"Ne ne, Hinata?!" Ino said as she caught up with us

"Huh?"

"How high are the chances for you falling for a guy today?" She had a really mischievous smile on  
her lips, meaning that she is up to no good.

"Ino!" I started

"This is no place to find a guy! I have to show my father how responsible I am" Ino started to pout, as she always does when she doesn't get her will, but then she asked me again

"So… if we.. (I) see any good guys… can I…"

"*sigh* Sure, go ahead" I smiled

"Yada!"  
After walking for a while Sakura came up to me and asked me

"Hinata.. I know you just said no to Ino.. but you are 17 years old.. and the law says that you have to marry before you turn 22"

"I know what the law says Sakura. But isn't it wrong to marry a guy, if you don't love him? You can't expect love to show up just around the corner. I admit that I have been thinking about it myself.. but I just haven't found the right – Eep!" As I turned the corner I bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry miss, are you okay?!" I opened my eyes, and was met with the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen

"…guy…"

-

"I'm so sorry, are you okay miss?!" I asked her. My eyes met hers, and she actually had really pretty lavender colored eyes.

"…Guy…" she said

"Hm? Here, let me help you up" I held out my hand to help her up. She hesitated at first, but eventually she accepted and took my hand. Funny… her hand fits perfectly with mine. I helped her up, but was met with not only one, but two fists in my face

"BAKA! How dare you knock over the Princess!" I looked up and saw two girls, and pink and a blonde haired, yelling at me

"Ow! What the hell?!" I held my hands where the girls had hit me

'Wait.. did they just say.. princess..?!' I looked over at the girl I had accidently knocked over, and discovered the Tiara on her head. I looked at her face, and as she blushed I panicked and kneeled down on one knee

"I am terribly sorry your highness! It was an accident" I heard a small giggle and looked up

"I-It's alright.. It was only an accident" She said, as she smiled the cutest smile I have ever seen. I couldn't help but to blush a little when I looked at her, but as I looked behind her I saw the pink and the blonde haired girls looking rather angry at me, and was clearly ready to hit me again if they got the chance. I took some steps back as they looked pretty scary. Both the princess and the third girl, a brown haired one, couldn't help but to giggle at the scenario they were witnessing.

"Hinata-Hime" Shikamaru said as he steppd forward

"Hm? Ah! Shikamaru-kun!" They must be rather close since they call each other by name. I wonder if I can become that close to the princess as well – wait, what?!

"Hinata, do you remember that favor you owe me?" She blushed when Shikamaru mentioned the favor

"H-Hai.." She stuttered.

'Kyaa! So cute! What, WHY am I thinking this?!'  
When Shikamaru-kun asked me if I remembered the favor, I blushed. I could never forget that day. I caught a glimpse of the blonde haired boy that I bumped into just a short while ago. When he saw that I was looking at him, he blushed and looked away.

'He is rather handsome. STOP Hinata! You are not looking for a guy! You have a mission!'

"I need you to me that favor now" Shikamaru-kun continued. I looked at him surprised

"N-Now? B-But I was on my way to do the interviews?" Shikamaru-kun only smiled

"That's the favor… I need you to interview this guy first" he clapped the boy's back, making him almost fall toward me.

"Uhm.." I looked at the boy, who was only smiling at me.

'Well that's a smile I won't get out of my head' I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Tenten with a big smile on her face.

"Don't worry Hinata, we got plenty of time before the interviews" She could clearly see that I actually did want to speak with this boy. I smiled back and managed to say, thank you, moving only my lips. I looked back at the boy and said

"Well… g-guess I have time for a quick talk.." The boy looked at me and smiled

"Really? That's great!" He practically shouted in excitement

"Oi Naruto, calm down will ya?" His friend with the red fangs on his cheeks said.

"Oh, right… sorry"

'So his name is Naruto… I can remember that..'

"So..uhm.. s-should we go in here..uhm..?"

"Naruto.. Uzumaki Naruto!" He said as he bowed. I could clearly hear the girls giggle behind me.

'*sigh* They will want to talk about this later… I just know it…'

"Well then… N-Naruto-kun.. f-follow me" I blushed furiously as I turned around, and walked towards  
the door.

-

I followed her into a room with a big round table in the middle of the room, with a big world map on the table, and chairs surrounding it.

"What is this room?" I asked her as I looked around. Never in my life have I seen such a big and  
nice room, I almost felt at home.

"This is the strategy room where my father and Shikamaru-kuns father plans the battles and the economy of the kingdom" She sounded a bit sad as she told me about the room. I don't know if it's because of the room, or the talk about her father. But either way, I wanted to comfort her.

"So.. Naruto-kun.." she started.

"T-tell me… why do you want to be a stable boy?" I looked at her. The sun shining through the  
window hit her head perfectly, making her look more beautiful than any other girl I've ever seen.

"Wow.. "

"hm? What is it?" as she asked me this, I snapped out of my thoughts

"huh? Ah! Gomen! It's just…" I started to blush like a mad. I guarantee you, my face was as red as a tomato.

"Just what?" She asked me with a smile

"Just… ah you will just laugh at me.."

"No, tell me please.. I want to know" She walked closer to me

"*sigh* Okay.. you asked for it…" I began

"T-the sunlight made you looke very… b-beautiful.." I was afraid to look up at her, so I just  
stared down at the floor.


	6. Chapter 5

"… the sunlight made you look very beautiful" I looked at him in surprise and of course with a big blush across my face. Many young men have tried to get a job at the castle, just to get near me. Was Naruto-kun not any different?

"… Is that why you wanted to become a stable boy.." I looked down at my feet and was on the verge of tears.

"… Just to get near me…" I could feel a single tear running down my cheek.

"I would never to that" I heard him say. I looked up at him, only to see a determined facial expression.

"to get near me.." 'Huh?' I looked up to see her face, but it was directed towards the ground.

'Great, I've made the princess sad. Good job Naru-baka!' I thought to myself as I saw a tear of hers hit the floor. I clenched my fists

"I would never do that" I said with a serious voice. She looked up at me with a hurt and confused face. I fell to the floor.

"Gomen.. Gomen, I never wanted to hurt you…" There was a moment of silence before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

He suddenly fell to the floor

"Gomen… Gomen, I never wanted to hurt you." I couldn't belive what was happening. A boy was down on both his knees, bowing and apologizing for something he think he did. I could see that he wasn't like many other boys. He was different, but in a good way. I sat down on my knees and put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. As he looked up I smiled a, hopefully, comforting smile.  
"You don't have to apologize, it was me who thought the worst of you. I should be the one apologizing." He looked up at me. Oh those blue eyes. I got up and offered him my hand to help him up. He took it with a smile and now we both stood looking at each other.

"M-Maybe we should try this over" I managed to say, still thinking about his eyes.

"Yeah, heh heh, that sounds like a good idea" He answered back. I started off by a curtsy

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata." He took his left hand behind his back and took my hand in his right. He bowed and kissed my hand

"Uzumaki Naruto." He said as he looked into my eyes. I couldn't help but to blush since he acted like such a gentleman, There aren't a lot of those out there.

"Naruto-kun, tell me about yourself"  
This girl, she ain't as weird as I first thought she was. No, she is actually very kind. I always thought that being a Royal would make you a total egocentered bastard, who enjoyed making people do all the dirty work. But I could clearly see that it wasn't the case for this girl. I can't wait for the day that she will become queen of this land.

"Naruto-kun, tell me about yourself" She started.

"Hai! I'm 17 years old and I live alone with m horse"

"Oh, you have a horse? What kind?" She asked excited

"Uhm.. it's a black frieser horse called Blaze"

"Really? I love friesers! So you must know a lot about horses then?"

"Hai, I know practically everything there is to know" She suddenly became very excited when I mentioned Blaze. 'Hmm… Maybe I should take her out for a ride on Blaze someday' I thought to myself.

"I don't have a lot of friends, but those I have are great, and I never want to see them hurt, or  
struggle with anything alone"

'Wow… he is a very kind friend. I wish I could become just as good friends with him like his friends are.'

"*Knock knock* Hinata, you are getting late for the interviews" Tenten said as she knocked on the door.

"Ahh.. Hai, I'll be right there" I looked at the blonde boy standing before me.

"I-I'm so sorry Naruto-kun.. B-But I have to go now…" He gave me a kind smile as he took my hand again.

"I Understand" He kissed my hand and stood up straight again.

"I am glad you took your time to talk with me, it was an honor, and a pleasure" He said as kind as I've ever heard anyone speak.

"N-No it was nothing. And the pleasure was all mine" I said as I curtseyed before him.  
As I was talking to all the other young men and boys in the line, I couldn't stop thinking about Naruto-kun. His calm and strong blue eyes, together with his kind smile full of love. After good four hours of talking to the young men, who by the way knew nothing about horses, I quickly concluded who I wanted to employ.

"So Hinata. Have you picked a guy yet?" Sakura asked me

"Pff… Of course she has, just look at that smile" Ino stated.

"And I totally know who it is" I couldn't help but being embarrassed. 'Am I really that easy to read?' I thought to myself. I took a deep breath before I turned around the look at the girls.

"I have decided. Tell Neji-niisan to bring me Uzumaki Naruto"


	7. Chapter 6

Ever since we left that place, I haven't stopped thinking about the princess. She was so not what I thought she was. No, she was much better.

"Oi, Naruto, stop dreaming about the princess" Kiba said as he hit my head.

"Hey, was not!"

"Right, whatever you say" He answered back.

"Why you little…" I was just about to grab his collar when Shikamaru grabbed my shirt and pulled me back.

"Naruto just drop it, you can't hide it. Besided, nothing could ever happen between you two" I crossed my arms and pouted

"Hmpf… I know that already" I continued walking

"It's not like I like her like that after just one encounter anyway" as I walked I heard both of them let out a big sigh. After walking around town for about an hour or two, I finally got home to the dump I call my home. I was welcomed home by Blaze, who right away searched my clothes for an apple with his muzzle.

"Hey boy, want an apple?" He looked at me stupid, of course he wanted an apple. I took one out of my pockets and gave it to him. I smiled happily as I watched him eat something that I gave him. If it was Kiba or someone else who had tried to give him something, he would have hesitated, but not with me. As he finished eating, he pushed his head against my chest as a thank you.

"Heh Heh, you are welcome buddy" I kissed his muzzle and hugged him. I really have no idea what I would do without him. I told him all about the castle and my encounter with the princess.

"She was kind, and she sees everyone as equal. Oh how I hope I get that job so that you can meet her, and she can meet you." People would say I was weird for talking to my horse as if it was a human being. But when a human and his pet gets a strong bond, they understand each other better. At least that's what Kiba have told me.

"*knock knock* Uzumaki Naruto" I turned around in surprise

'Great, what did I do now?' It knocked on the door again.

"Hai, I'm coming" I yelled. I opened the door and saw at least three men, standing with their helmets under their arm. They all had long hair, tied back in a loose ponytail and they all had the same kind of eyes as the princess, except that these seemed empty, and filled with sorrow. The man who knocked on my door wore a white armor with the royal family's weapon crest on his chest, and a larger on the back of his dark blue cape.

"Uzumaki Naruto" I looked at him rather frightened

"H-Hai…"

"Mount up, you are coming with us"

"Geesh Hinata, relax a little will you?" I looked at Ino

"W-What do you mean? I am relaxed…" Truth be told, I was not relaxed at all. Neji-niisan has been  
sent out to get Naruto-kun. I don't know why my heart is beating this fast, just the thought of him  
makes my heart race and my cheeks blush.

"You act like you like this boy…" Sakura stated. I was surprised by her comment and blushed

"YOU DO?!" They all looked at me surprised, making me blush even more

"N-No wa! I-I've only met him once" They looked at me, not saying anything. I looked away from them

"S-Stop looking at me like that" They burst into laughter by my embarrassment

"Hm? What's this?" Tenten said as she looked out the window

"Tenten what's wrong?" Sakura asked her as she and Ino ran to the window where Tenten was sitting. They started to giggle, so I decided to walk over to them.

"W-What's going on?" I asked them. They turned around with an evil smile. I looked out the window. Unfortunately, the girls weren't prepared for what I would do and didn't catch me. I fainted.

It felt weird going through the gates when I just, few hours ago, went through a hidden entrance to get inside the castle. I was too busy not being seen earlier, that I didn't notice all the amazing buildings and gardens inside the castle walls. There were guards everywhere doing different things. Some was practicing martial arts in one of the gardens, and some was practicing their sword skills by sparring with each other. There were even some who sat and read books or was painting a picture.

"Wow…" Was the only thing that could get out of my mouth.

"Don't get used to it stableboy, you belong in the stables" the captain riding in front of me said

"I know that… and can you smile at all? You've been acting like a grumpy old man ever since you picked me up" He was clearly annoyed by my words. He let out a sigh before he said

"There is a reason why I was picked as the captain. And that reason wasn't because I was smiling or laughing, but because I was, and still am, the best at doing what I do" I suddenly burst out in laughter

"Oh Captain, You and I are gonna be great friends"

"Hmpf." We arrived at the royal stabled and it was huge. Each horse had had space that looked like three boxes, including Blaze. The royal stables had 5 horses in total that I have to take care of. Besides having a place to work, I was also given a little house to live in. It was a one roomed house, with no broken windows at all. It even had a little fireplace where I can cook if I wanted to. I also had my own bed with a pillow and several blankets.

"I belive you can figure out yourself where all the stuff you need is, right?" The captain asked me. I turned around and smiled at him

"Hai, captain"

"hmpf" He began to walk towards the castle doors.

"Good luck, stableboy"

"The name is Naruto, ya know" I yelled at him, still with a huge smile on my face. He didn't say anything, he just raised his arm in the air as he kept walking.

I can't belive the girls are making me do this

*Flashback*

"Hinata, Oi Hinata, wake up" Everythng was black and the voices was feint.

"mm…" I slowly began to open my eyes, only to see three silhouettes above me

"W-What happened?" The three girls slowly helped me up on my legs again

"Hinata are you okay? You fainted when you saw that blonde kid" Tenten said as she brushed some dirt off of my dress

"Eh?" I blushed when I suddenly remembered the sight of Naruto-kun. Suddenly Inos face came closer to mine

"Ne Hinata… Why are you blushing so much everytime we mention Naruto?" She asked me with an evil smile on her lips. I shook my head

"I-I'm not!" She poked my cheeks

"Oh yes you are, you are almost as red as a tomato right now!" The three of them began to laugh again. I looked in the mirrow and saw that Ino was right. I AM as red as a tomato.

"Ne Hinata, Why don't you go down and say hi to him?" Sakura asked me. I looked at her surprised

"Eh?! I-I can't do that?!"

"Oh yes you can" Tenten said as she practically pushed me out the door

"T-Tenten, wait I ca-" I didn't get to finish my sentence before the door was closed.

*End of flashback*

'What should I say to him? How should I say it?' I thought to myself as I was trying to make sure my hair at least looked somewhat good.

'Why am I even fixing my hair? He is just a normal boy, doing normal work' Without knowing it, I now stood few meters from the stables. I could see him walk back and forth with buckets in his hands

'Okay Hinata, you can do this, deep breath, no need to worry. He is just a normal human being' I did the last few adjustments to my hair and dress. I am sure the girls are having a blast watching me being like this right now. I was so close to just walk back to my room, but the image of Sakura, Ino and Tenten might do to me made me stay. I carefully walked over to the stable doors.

"Ano… N-Naruto-kun?" He turned his head

"Hm? Oh, Hinata-hime" He put down the buckets and bowed to me.

"What do I owe this honor?" I walked over to him

"I-I just wanted to say… welcome…" I blushed as our eyes met

"Oh… Thank you! Ya know…" I looked at him as he put his right hand behind his head and smiled

"I am really grateful that you picked me to be the new stableboy" He looked rather embarrassed, I wonder why?

"W-Well.. y-you were the best of all the people I talked with…" He smiled That smile

"Hai, I will certainly try to live up to those expectations" There was a moment of awkward silence before my eyes met a beautiful sight.

There was a moment of silence before she saw something. I followed her eyes and saw what, or who, she was looking at.

"Ahh… I see that you have spotted Blaze!" She looked at me

"I-Is that your horse?!"  
Yup! Wanna say hi to him?"

"C-Can I?" I laughed at he question

"Of course you can! He won't bite" We walked over to Blaze, and boy was he happy to see us.

"There there boy, easy now" I tried to calm him down

"Blaze, this is Hinata-hime… The person who got us here" I could see that she was a little insecure, when she tried to move her hand to his muzzle to pet him.

"Hm? What's wrong Hime?"

"Huh? Oh… n-nothing… I-I better go" She began to walk back to the castle with fast steps, but stopped at the door and looked back at us

"… see you later… Naruto-kun…" I rose my hand

"Bye… Hime…" I was a little confused, but kept watching her as she smiled and continued walking away.


	8. Chapter 7

Naruto-kun has been working as our stable boy for some weeks now. Even my father, the forever-grumpy man, told me that I had done a great job picking him. Truth be told though, I haven't been at the stables as much as my friends would have hoped I would, and I must admit, that I am a little disappointed in myself. So today, I decided to do something about it, and go say good morning to Naruto-kun. I walked down to the stables, nervously, and tried to think of how I could avoid the awkward silence we usually have. Before even realizing it, I now stood in the door to the stables, but Naruto-kun was nowhere to see. 7

"Mornings"

"Eep!"  
I jumped by the surprised, and saw that it was a certain blonde-haired boy, who stood behind me.

"G-Good morning Naruto-kun" I managed to say with a blush on my face.

'I wonder why I keep blushing around him?' I thought to myself.

"So Hime… What brings you to the stables?" I can't believe how kind and loving his smile is.

"N-No special reason.."

"Hm? Really? You sure it wasn't because you wanted to say hi to Blaze?" He said the last part a bit teasingly. I couldn't tell him that the real reason for coming down here, was to see Naruto-kun.

"W-Well.."

'Really? Is that all you can say Hinata? You big fool' I thought to myself. He put the food he was carrying down, and picked up an apple from one of the buckets. He walked over to Blaze, took a knife from his pockets, and cut it in half. He gave one-half to Blaze, who gladly accepted it. I could not help but smile at the scene in front of me. It was nice to see a boy having such a special bond and relationship with his horse. Something I had difficulty relating too. Suddenly I saw a hand reaching out to me. I looked up surprised and saw Naruto smiling at me.

"Want to try giving the other half to Blaze?" He asked. I can't believe it, it was like he was reading my mind.

"H-Hai…" He led me to his horse, I admit, I was a bit nervous. But something about Naruto-kun clamed me down. He put the half apple in my hands and slowly pushed it towards Blazes muzzle.

"Eep!" The touch of the tip of his muzzle on my hand surprised me. It was a feeling I have not had for many years. But even though it surprised me, I couldn't' help but smile as the horse ate the apple. I slowly moved my hand to his head, I hesitated a bit, but in the end, I couldn't stop my moving. Only a few inches between the flat of my hand and the head of the horse. It was as if Blaze moved his head the last few inches, because my hand was now resting on the calm horse's head.

"I… I did it.."

"You know… Blaze really likes you…" I looked up at the boy, who now stood beside me. He moved his hand to Blaze's head, as he began to speak.

"Ne Hime… Can I… ask you a question?" What is this all about? My heart suddenly started racing for some weird reason.  
"S-Sure Naruto-kun.. What do you want to know?" I was a bit nervous for what he was about to ask me. My heart even began to beat even faster than before.

"You don't seem so comfortable around horses.. May I know why?" He looked sad, or rather worried, as he asked me his question. I removed my hand from Blaze's muzzle and looked down on the ground.

"Well…" I've never really told this to anyone. Not even sakura, Ino or Tenten, who I usually tell everything. Something tells me that I can trust Naruto-kun. Even though I've only known him for a few weeks. But he is definitely different from all the other people who walks around me every day.

"When I was younger, my mom taught me how to take care of all sorts of animals, but horses was my favorite animal at that time. The way they looked when they were running freely over the fields in their packs, protecting each other. I wasn't allowed to go out in the stables without an escort. So when ever my mom had time, she would take me there, and let me brush her horse, and even letting me sit on it." I could see that Naruto-kun was actually interested in my childhood story, and listened carefully to what I had to say. So I continued.

"One day I even got my own horse…"

"Really?! What kind?!" He asked me with a big smile

"Oh… I-I can't remember… it was such a long time ago" That was a lie. I could clearly remember that it was a Gypsy horse. I don't know why I didn't tell him that.

"Oh… well, anyway. What happened then?"

"R-Right.. ano… My mother taught me everything there was to know about brushing, feeding, and also riding… but when my mother suddenly got sick, I couldn't bring myself to go out to the stables… So I didn't spend as much time with my horse at all… but when my mother…" I couldn't say the last words.

"H-Hime? Are you alrigt?" He asked with such a concern that I couldn't stop the tear rolling down my cheek.

-

"But when my mother…" I could see her body tighten up. This wasn't easy for her to talk about, so I couldn't help but to be concerned.

"H-Hime? Are you alright?" I asked her. I saw a single tear running down her cheek. When she looked up at me with a smile on her lips, I was so close to running over and hug her. Her smile said it all. She was hurt and scared. Scared for what, I do not know. But one thing I know for sure, is that I wanted to do everything to get rid of whatever her fear was. She continued her story after she took a deep breath.

"W-When my mother died… I needed some comfort. So I went out to the stables, even though I wasn't allowed to. But I chose to do it anyway. I just wanted to run, to get as far away as possible from everything. So I took the saddle for my horse. She wasn't as calm as she usually was, and neither was I. When I was about to jump up unto her back, she reared and I fell to the ground. Neji-nii-san had apparently heard the ruckus. He ran in and got me away from the horse… he…. He…" She took another deep breath.

"He took his sword and… and then…" she was trying to speak in between her sobs. At that moment, I couldn't care less about the rules. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

-

I suddenly felt strong arms being wrapped around me. Of course I realized that it was Naruto-kun. I know the rules says that neither I or the Stable boy can have a relationship of any sort together. But I couldn't care less. I needed this! I haven't felt such comfort since my mother passed away. I tightened my grip on the front of his shirt and dug my face in his chest.

-

I honestly didn't expect her respond to my hug the way she did. But I know that it helped. We stood like that for a few minutes before we broke apart. I looked at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" I asked her again. She looked back at me with a different smile than before.

"H-Hai… Arigatou" I could tell her smile was more honest and true.

"Good, because Blaze here was beginning to get worried about you" She laughed at my stupid joke. I t was nice to see this happy side of her. I want to see it more often.


	9. Chapter 8

The next following days, the Hime visited the stables more and more often. She used the excuse "I wanted to visit Blaze" but I wonder if that is even the truth, but since she has taking such a liking to him, I wanted to take their 'relationship' a step further. Ever since she told me her reason for fearing horses, I have been using Blaze as a kind of medicine. I have helped her getting over her fear, by letting her feed and brush Blaze. It has been a slow progress but she will soon be completely over her fear, hopefully. Today when she visits the stables I will make her sit on Blaze' back and walk around with her. I know that she is ready for it but the question is, does she know. As I was cleaning the horse's boxes, I could hear footsteps coming near the stables. I have always had a better hearing that most other people, I wonder why though. During the short amount of time I have worked here, I have begun remembering the different people's footsteps. Neji's is always heavy and fast, while the King's was heavy and slow, but another trait about the King's arrival, is the footsteps of several guards who always accompany him. Hanabi-hime's steps were light and fast, and with the company of a guard or two. Hinata-hime's on the other hand, were much different than the others. She always came alone, and her steps was light and insecure. I bet she sometimes stops up and reconsider whether to continue or go back to the castle, but she never does. These footsteps I am hearing now though, doesn't belong to any of the royal family, but they were still very familiar to me, as I grew up with them. They belonged to a boy my age, with his best friend. A gigantic dog named Akamaru.

"Oi Naruto" Kiba said as he stood leaning up against the door. I stood up and placed the pitchfork up against a wall. I dried the sweat away from my forehead

"Hey dog-boy! What brings you to the castle?" I asked as I walked towards him

"My sister was going to check on the king's dog, so I decided to tag along"

"Ahh, I see… so… did you just arrive or what?

"Pretty much, my sis just entered the castle doors"

"Great, hey now that you are here, could I get you to take a look at the horses? You know… just to be on the safe side"

"Sure thing Naruto". As Kiba did a check-up on the horses, I continued to clean the boxes. We talked a bit back and forth about how we have been since we saw each other last.

"Eep!" We both looked towards the door where the sound came from, but no one was there.

"Hmm… that's odd" I said as I walked towards the door. Akamaru followed me slowly, as if he was on some kind of hunt. As I got closer to the door, I could see a little piece of lavender colored clothing, and I know only one person who wears that color. I smiled as I looked to the left when I  
got the door.

"Hey hime, why are you hiding?" there against the wall, stood the princess with a face so red, she almost looked like a tomato. She slowly moved her head to the right to look at my face

"N-N-N-N-Naruto-kun…" Suddenly she began to lose her balance, but I managed to catch her before she fell to the ground.

"Hime? Oi Hime! Are you alright?" Her eyes were closed and she didn't respond to my words. Kiba came outside to see what was going on

"Looks like she fainted… oi! What did you do to the hime!? Naru-Baka!" He hit me on the head

"Ouch! I didn't do anything, dog-boy"

"mm…." We both looked down at the sleeping princess in my arms. She looked so peaceful, like she had no worries.

"*Sigh* I better carry her inside.. she can borrow my bed until she waked up" I said, and lifted her up, carrying her bridal style, and walked towards my little house.

"Oi! Don't get any ideas Naru-baka!" Kiba said as I walked away.

"Dammit Kiba, what kind of person do you think I am? Geesh" As I continued to walk, I could not help but feel like I was being watched.

-

'Mm… why is it so warm' I thought to myself as I began to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes, only to discover that I was not in my own room.

'huh?'  
I slowly sat up in the unfamiliar bed I was in.

"Oh, I see you are awake"

"Eep!" That voice, I-I know it. I turned my head, only to be met by a certain blonde haired boy. He had taken off his light-beige colored vest, and his white blouse was not tied together, resulting in a little view of a beautiful muscular chest. I couldn't avoid blushing at both the, very good, view and situation.

"H-Hai" I managed to say. He walked towards me with a cup of water in his hands.

"Here, drink this"

"A-arigatou" I carefully took the cup and began to drink.

"You feel better? You had me worried there for a moment hime" He smiled kindly at me

"H-Hai… I am sorry"

"Hey, no worries! Something tells me that you needed a nap"

"Huh? How come?"

"Well I…" He blushed a little bit, and as I looked at him, he looked away.

"N-Nevermind.." Great, now he made me curious. There was a short amount of silence before he broke it by saying

"Well, want to join me in the stables? I have a surprise for you" I looked at him

'H-He has a surprise.. .for… me…?' I thought to myself. I wasn't used to anyone ever doing anything that nice to me

"Well?" He asked again as he held out a hand to help me up. I smiled at him

"Hai". As we got to the stables, Naruto-kun's facial expression suddenly changed.

"Naruto-kun.. is everything okay?" He looked at me with a rather embarrassed expression.

"W-Well… I just remembered that I haven't finished cleaning the boxes.." I couldn't help but giggle

"Hey! Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun *giggle* But it's alright, I don't mind waiting" I smiled at him, and apparently, it made him blush.

"Really?" He asked me

"Yes, of course" He took my hands in his in excitement, making ME blush

"Thank's hime, I won't be long" I was taken back by his actions and just stood there with a surprised look.

"Hm?" It came from his throat as he seemed confused by my reaction. That was, until he looked down at our hands. He let go and jumped back in embarrassment.

"Ah.. G-Gomen Hime" he said as he bowed.  
"Ano.. n-no need to apologize Naruto-kun.. it's… it's alright" He looked up and smiled at me

'He really is full of surprises' I thought to myself before we continued walking. As Naruto-kun finished his job, I went to get an apple from a nearby bucket that I could give to Blaze. Thanks to Naruto-kun, I've almost gotten over my fear of horses. I can still be insecure sometimes, and uncertain if I can ever ride a horse again. I really miss it. I miss the freedom you feel, when you run over the meadows and grass fields. I miss the special relationship you share with your horse as you let go of the reins and put all of your trust in your horse, that it won't let you fall.

"Hime? Oi, hime? Everything's okay?" I saw a hand waving in front of me, and snapped out of my thoughts.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hm? Something bothering you?" he asked with a confused and concerned expression on his face.

"N-No nothing… I was just lost in thoughts for a moments… that's all"

"Really? What thoughts? If I may ask that is…" I giggled at his last comment

"You may! I was just thinking back to the time where I was riding freely over the meadows"

"Do you miss it?" he asked me while he picked up a saddle. I didn't really put a question mark to  
what he was doing while we talked.

"A little…"

"I see…" that was all he had to say as a reply. Neither of us spoke a word before we walked to Blaze's box.

"Ano… Naruto-kun? Are you going for a ride?" I asked him, a tiny it jealous.

"I am not"

'Huh? If he isn't going for a ride… then who i-"

"You are Hime"

"EH?!"

-

I obviously surprised her when I told her that she was the one going for a ride. She looked at me with eyes wide open. I saw the perfect opportunity to tease her a little bit.

"You… don't trust me?" I asked with the most fake hurtful voice I could make

"N-No! that's not it! I-I do trust you Naruto-kun" She answered just the way I hoped she would

"W-Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I said in between small laughs

"I was just teasing you hime" Her face was completely red from the embarrassment. She looked cute that way though. I heard an up giving sigh from her, and I couldn't help but to smile at my triumph.

"You are such a tease Naruto-kun"

"That's only because I like y- Uhm… People… like you…"

'Nicely done, Baka' I thought to myself while I mentally made a facepalm. There were silence in the stables. She was blushing like crazy while looking down on the floor, and I fumbled with putting the saddle on Blaze, stealing small glimpses of her while doing so. My cheeks have never been more red than now.

"Ano…"

-

"That's because I like y- uhm… people.. like you…"

'W-What?!' I've often been told the same thing by all sorts of people, townspeople, knights, servants (ugh.. I don't like to think of them as servants) and lords from outside the kingdom, but why was it so different when it came from Naruto-kun? My heart was beating like crazy and I am sure that my face was all red as I looked down at the floor. Sometimes I would try to steal a glimpse of Naruto-kun. He fumbled with the saddle while blushing

'So cute..'

'No Hinata, you can not think like that'

'But he is.. just look at him'

'No Hinata… you are a princess… and he is a stableboy'

'Yes, THE stableboy' It was a neverending discussion I had with myself.

"Ano…"


	10. Chapter 9

"Ano" Both Naruto and I got surprised and looked at the door where the young and careful voice came from.

"H-Hanabi…" In the door stood my younger sister with two guards at her side. I was old and responsible enough to not go with any, as long as I was inside the castle gates. Besides, I knew that there were guards everywhere, even outside my own room! It's not always great to be a royal. In fact, I even hate it sometimes.

"Hanabi-hime!" Naruto-kun started.

"What do I have the honor of your visit to the stables?" He bowed with his one foot in front of the other and his arms spread to the side, kind of as a friendly tease, and it worked. Both my younger sister and I giggled as he bowed and smiled.

"Actually Uzumaki, I am here to get my sister" I looked surprised at her

"Huh? M-Me? What for?"

"I don't know, but father wants to see you"

"Father? I see…" I turned to Naruto-kun

"I am sorry Naruto-kun, but I-"

"Hey, don't think about it Hime"

"huh?"

"I'll wait right here for as long as it takes"

'shoot, there is that smile again. How can anyone resist it?'

"A-Arigatou Naruto-kun. I will hurry back" He bowed teasingly before me and I couldn't help but curtsey back with a smile. We locked eyes for a few seconds, giving my cheeks a hint of pink colour, before I went to Hanabi's side. As we walked away she asked me

"Hey Onee-san, is anything going on between the two of you?" She has the cutest smile as she asked me the embarrassing question.

"W-WHAT?! N-NO! H-He is just a good friend, that is all…" as if my face wasn't red enough, it only became worse as an image of him and I appeared in my head

"You just had an image of the two of you on your mind, right?"

"N-no…" My face' red colour did not exactly disappear as the continued to talk about it, but I had  
an excellent comeback up my sleeve

"So, Hanabi…"

"Huh?"

"Should I tell father about Konohamaru-kun?" She turned to me completely red from embarrassment

"D-Don't you dare!"

"Hm? Really?!"

"Onee-chan!"

I watched as Hime and her younger sister walked toward the main castle. Suddenly Hanabi turned to her sister, she looked… embarrassed? I wonder what happened. However, as I saw the Hime laugh, I knew I had nothing to worry about. It was nice to see her laugh, and by the looks of it, it seems as she shares a great bond with her younger sister. I wish I could have such bond with someone special to me one day. I know that I have Kiba and Shikamaru, but it just feels like something is missing. Oh well, I am glad where I am now. If I could keep this job, at least until the Hime becomes the Queen, I won't complain. When the two princesses were gone from my sight I walked over and took off the saddle of Blaze.

"Sorry pal, have to wait until later" He didn't seem especially happy about that

"Hey, 'not my fault…" I looked towards the castle and let out a sigh

"King's orders…." Not long after Hime left with her sister, there was a new person who stood in the  
door

"Uzumaki!"

"Hm?" I looked over at the person who spoke

"Oh, Neji" Funny thing how he calls me by my last name. Most guards at this castle calls me things like Scum or Loser, some however just called me stable boy.

"So, Captain, what brings you to the stables?"

"Can you fight?" he asked me. I looked confusingly at him

"E-Excuse me?" He began taking steps towards me

"I asked, if you can fight?"

"Y-Yeah, why?" he smirked as I finally answered his question.

"Come with me then" I followed his orders and was now walking towards the training grounds with him. When we arrived he threw me a sword.

"Hey, what am I supposed to do with thi- WHOA!" I just barely blocked the sword coming right at me, but I was unprepared and fell to the ground.

"Oi! What the hell was that about?" I asked him rather angry and confused.

"Get up" was all he said as he prepared himself to attack again. I stood up and prepared myself for whatever was coming.

"What the hell is all this for?" I asked him again. He didn't answer but decided to attack we instead. Luckily I was more prepared this time, and was now blocking his sword with both feet on the ground. I took a tighter grip on my sword as I blocked his attacks coming from all sides.

'Damn, he is fast' I thought to myself. What I wasn't prepared for was his fist coming towards my chin. I fell to the ground. I stood up again but I just ended on the ground again every single time.

"Again Uzumaki"

'What is with this guy?' I thought to myself

"Come on Uzumaki, attack me!" Neji didn't say it in any teasing way, but he was somehow serious. I took a deep breath and thought

'Come on Naruto! You've won all your previous fights while living in this city, this one is not any different' I ran towards him ready to attack. I even tried to mix in some martial arts in my attacks but he dodged them every single time. I didn't give up that easy however. As I continued to attack him, I noticed that he began to look slightly nervous. It wasn't anything that was visible by first eye cast, no, you had to look directly into his deep white eyes. By the time I noticed I couldn't keep attacking him anymore, so I jumped back, creating a distance between us, and tried to catch my breath. Neji put his sword back into his scabbard.

"Meet me again here tomorrow, same time"

"Neji! Why are you doing this?" I yelled as he began to walk away. He stopped and there was a brief moment with silence before he spoke

"Keep the sword, I will tell you when the time is right" He began to walk away again.

"Oi! Neji" I yelled again, but he didn't stop.

I stood outside my father's office with Hanabi. We both took a deep breath before we knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in" We opened the door and walked over to our father who stood looking out the big  
window that filled most of the room.

"You wanted to see us, father?" I spoke

"Yes. In forty days' time, we will get important visitors from one of our neighbour kingdoms, and I want you to be on your best behaviours" He turned his head and looked at me

"Especially you, Hinata"

"Huh? Why especially me?" He turned his head towards the window again.

"I will tell you when the time draws closer. Now, you are dismissed"

"Yes, father" Both Hanabi and I said. As we left the room a lot of questions ran through my head. Who could these visitors be? And why was my behaviour especially important?

"Onee-chan, are you alright?" Hanabi asked me

"huh? Oh, yeah… I am fine. I have got to go back to the stables, see you at dinner Hanabi" I began to walk away from my sister

"Oh, and Hanabi?" I said as I stopped and looked at my sister

"Hm?" She looked questionably at me. I put a finger up to my mouth and smiled

"Don't say anything to anyone… got it?" She did the same thing and smiled back

"Hai"

'I hope Naruto-kun hasn't been bored while I was gone' I thought to myself as I unintended sped up the pace I was walking in. As I arrived at the stables I looked around to see if I could spot him.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, m'lady?

"Eep!" I jumped as I heard his voice. When I looked at him he had a big smile on his face.

"You startled me"

"I am sorry Hime, but the timing was just perfect" he laughed

"Can you ever forgive me?" I suspected a little bit of tease in the way he spoke.

"Ha ha, very gunny, hey… what happened to your face?" I noticed several small bruises on his face

'Oh no, not his beautiful face' I thought to myself

"Oh… this?" he said as he brushed his fingers lightly over his bruises

"It's nothing, don't worry about it Hime" He smiled at me, making me relax. Even though he left me with many questions.

"Shall we continue where we left off?" Somehow, the way he asked me the question embarrassed me slightly. I stood there, not knowing what to say.

'What is the matter with you Hinata! He is just like any other human being' I began arguing with myself. Naruto-kun is not like any other human person, there is something about him, something that makes him stand out from any other man I've ever met. Finally, it hit me.

'Am I really falling in love with the stable boy?'

Hinata suddenly stopped talking, as if she had an inner dialogue with herself. It even looked like she had stopped breathing. I waved my hand in front of her eyes to get her attention. The only result, was her blushing like never before.

"What is wrong with this girl" I said quietly to myself. It frightened me when she suddenly looked me directly in my eyes with a surprised look, as if she had just learned something frightening. I guess she came to her senses as she said

"S-Shall we go on?" I looked at her with a curious look

"Yeah, I just asked you the same thing, but then you speaced out" She was surprised and began to blush even more.

'She is pretty cute when embarrassed, actually, she is cute no matter what she does' I mentally slapped myself.

'No Naruto! Bad boy' I began to correct myself the same way Kiba always correct Akamaru

'She is the princess, you can't begin to have feelings for her- Wait a minute, did I just say, Feelings for her?' Oh no, this can't be happening


	11. Chapter 10

The next following days were pretty much the same as always, except the fact that I was much clumsier around the Princess. A few days ago, I realised that I was falling in love with her, something I absolutely cannot do, no matter what. Every time I spent time with her, I would fall over my own feet, fumble with my words or say something really embarrassing. I am pretty sure even the horses are laughing at me, they just don't think I know it. To sum it all up, I am one big mess. When the princess wasn't at the stables, I would practise the art of the sword with her cousin Neji, in all secrecy. He wanted to be able to protect her at all given times, but with the way I was feeling about her lately, I wouldn't even allow a fly to sit on her shoulder. However, whenever she was at the stables, we would chat about everything, well that is besides my childhood. That wasn't my favourite topic and I would therefore try to avoid it. The only persons I could talk about my childhood with, was Kiba and Shikamaru, but that is because they were a part of it. She would tell me everything about her mother when she was alive, those were always my favourite stories. It makes me think back on the hugs from my own mother, and the supporting pat on the back from my father. That is somehow the only thing I can remember about them. I remember the last time I saw them, but not how they were as parents or what we did together. The Princess' stories make me long for my own family, both the one I lost and the one I will, hopefully, create myself one day. I am already 17 years old, almost the age to marry, but the one I want to marry is not available for me. I may be a stable boy for the royal household, but that is what I will ever be. The Princess is of a royal and well respected family, so she is expected to marry one of such title as well. The thought of that happening, of someone touching my Princess was killing me. I wish I could take her hand and escape from this kingdom. To a place where no one knew us, especially her. A place with no rules and expectations from either people close to us or reality. I stopped living in my dream world when a gentle hand touched my arm. My eyes met a pair of beautiful lavender coloured ones. I  
swear on my horse, that those eyes could take you anywhere.

-

I could see that his thoughts were elsewhere as I had finished my story. I slightly touched his arm to get him back to reality. His eyes met mine immediately and we both began to blush. Naruto-kun had been working here for a few months already. It has been months where there hasn't been one single week where I haven't visited him whenever I had time, at least once a week. I still haven't figured out what it is about him that is so, magnetic. His smile could save me from any bad day my father decided to give me. His friendly way to talking to everyone he meets, no matter position in this madhouse. Or the way he makes me feel like a human being instead of a princess of the kingdom Konohagakure. To be completely honest, I didn't feel like one day ruling this country. At least not the way my father seemed to rule it. I believe that Neji would make a much better king that I would ever be a queen. I just want to rule my life the way I want. I want to be a normal 17 year old girl. I want to go to the town, outside these castle walls, together with Sakura, Ino and Tenten. But no matter how many times I ask my father, his answer is always no, and then makes sure my schedule is busy almost every single day. I swear, one day, I will see what the outside world looks like.

-

I managed to smile quickly when she caught my attention.

"Sorry Hime, seems like I spaced out for a short time, huh" She giggled at my comment

"It's quite alright Naruto-kun, I am used to it by now" We both knew I did it far too often, and this probably wasn't the last time that I would do it. He soothing smile and adorable laugh always seem to calm me down. Where on earth has she been all of my life? Oh, that's right, at the castle, far away from me.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes Hime?" I brushed her fathers horse as he had to leave the country for a political matter, later the day.

"I was thinking…." Her voice seemed to become lower and the end of her sentence.

"Hm?" I looked at her, she seemed nervous somehow.

"Would you…uhm…" This was clearly something that bothered her

"Hime, you know that you can ask me anything, right?" she looked at me and took a deep breath. Her eyes now looked more determined than ever.

"Naruto-kun, please show me how it looks outside these walls!"

"… EH?!" She didn't blink once while her eyes was locked on mine.

"H-Hime, y-you are kidding me… right?" She shook her head

"I am dead serious Naruto-kun!"

"Hime, I can't do that" She took my hand and held it tight.

"Please Naruto-kun, I am begging of you! I want to see how the people live, how the marketplace works and how people interact with each other!"

"But your father would never allow it"

"He doesn't have to know, he will be gone for a longer period of time"

"But what about Neji then, he would certainly not allow me to take you anywhere"  
She released my hands and slowly walked over to the doorway, saddened by the realisation of the overprotectiveness of her from her cousin.

"I'll….I'll figure out something out… I just… I really want to see the world" I couldn't see my Hime saddened by anything. So at that moment, I took a decision I would never forget.

"Fine" She turned around and looked at me puzzled

"Eh?"

"I will take you to town" Her face lit up like a candle in the darkness.

"IF… you can figure out what to do with Neji" Before I knew it a pair of arms was wrapped around me with the face of an angel pressed against my chest. I blushed like never before, Hime rarely acted like this. She looked up at me and smiled, but it didn't take her long to realise that she was actually hugging me. She blushed and looked away

"I-I'm sorry"

"N-No it's fine-ttebayo" There was a brief moment of silence before I spoke up again

"W-Well… I better get back to preparing your fathers horse."

"R-Right, I will be going again then"

"Right"

"S-See you later Naruto-kun"

"See ya Hime" We gave each other one last smile before she headed towards the castle.

"Smooth" came a voice behind me. I looked back startled, only to see my two jerk-friends who always shows up unannounced.

"Geez, what do you guys want?" I asked annoyed as I continued brushing the horse.

"Ya know, She's a real cutie, but I don't think it is such a good idea to go around and flirt with the princess" Kiba said as he picked up an apple from one of the buckets.

"I'm not flirting with her"

"Sure, I bet you just hug every single girl you bump into" Shikamaru continued, followed by a laughing Kiba.

"*sigh* What do you guys even want?" suddenly the two boys' faces became serious

"Actually" Shikamaru began

"We have news about... him"

-

'I can't believe I just hugged him like that'  
I couldn't forget the feeling of his muscular back and his racing heartbeat, as I walked towards me room.

'I sure hope I didn't disgust him or anything of the sort' a sudden tap on my shoulder broke me out of my Naruto-trance.

"eep!" Behind me wasn't just one, but all three of my best friends.

"Sakura, Ino, Tenten, I thought you were with your families today?"

"Nah, we'd much rather be with you, than having our parents nagging us all day" Ino said as she wrapped her arm around my shoudlers.

"Ahh, I see, well it is good to see you again"

"So, Hinata, what have you been up to?" Tenten asked me"  
"Well, now that you mention it I need your help" they all looked at me confused, I rarely, if not never, asked for their help with anything. We sat down with a cup of tea as I explained to them what I had asked of Naruto-kun.

"I need your girls' help to distract the staff, especially Neji, while I go to town with Naruto-kun"

"WHAT?! Hinata, that's crazy!" Ino blurted out

"I know it's crazy, but I just have to see what it is like outside these walls"

"Hinata, it's not safe out there" Sakura said worried

"I know, that is why Naruto-kun will take me. He knows the town better than anyone else"

"But Hinata, he is merely a stable boy, how can he protect you from danger!" Ino said harshly but worried at the same time. There was a brief moment before I said

"I trust Naruto-kun with my life!" At that moment, it was the first time I didn't sound like a princess, but as an actual Queen of this kingdom. At least that is what Sakura told me some years later, when we looked back on this exact moment.

"Okay Hinata, leave this to us!" Tenten said with a smile so big that is was comforting.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Later that day, we all stood in the courtyard to say goodbye to my father.

"Hinata, Hanabi, don't do anything you would regret while I am gone"

"Yes father" we both said as we bowed before him.

"Shikaku-san will stay behind if any emergency should happen to the Kingdom. I will be back in four days-time" And with that said, he rode away together with three of the best guards. When he was finally out of sight Hanabi turned to me and said

"Hinata-nee-chan… I miss the father from our childhood" I hugged my younger sister tight

"I know Hanabi, me too" as we stood there I thought back to when we were younger and our father had to leave for political matters.

"Goodbye my two beautiful princesses" He would say as he hugged us and kissed our foreheads. He used to be so kind. It is strange to think that he was ever like that. It feels more like a dream than a memory. I broke our sisterly hug and told Hanabi to return to her studies. As she did that, I headed for the stables to plan my fieldtrip with Naruto-kun.


	12. Chapter 11

Hime told me that she had everything under control, but even so, I still feared what would happen if we got caught. The plan would go as following: I would take Blaze and leave through the maingates, telling the guards that I had royal orders to look for a new horse for the royal family. Kiba would escort the Princess out of the castle, the same way I snuck into the castle a few months ago. I would then meet them on a hilltop where I would escort the princess to the town, on the back of my loyal horse.

'I just don't hope that Hime is dressed in one of her expensive beautiful dresses. I would like to keep this as neutral as possible when in town.' As I waited on the hilltop I thought about how bad an idea this was. If we were caught, I would be accused of abducting the princess and lose my head. But I can only imagine how bad her punishment would be.

"Oi, Naruto" I heard Kiba's recognizable voice and turned around

"Kiba, Hi-" The sight of Hime blew my mind away. Her long straight blue-black hair had been braided into on long braid resting over her shoulder. Her princess dress had been replaced by a white and light-purple short-sleeved shirt with a matching skirt which just barely covered her knees. She looked so stunning as she walked up to me

"Beautiful…"

"E-Eeh?" her light angelic voice nervously said. I suddenly realised that I had accidently called her beautiful out loud.

"Ahh! I-I mean! You look irregular Hime! No, not irregular, odd!..."

'dammit man, stop talking'

"… Eh..uhm… different!..." I felt Kiba's hand hit the back of my head

'Thanks man'

"What I mean Hime.. is that… you look… extraordinary" Kiba tried hard not to laugh. The princess looked bashful, for some odd reason, and I, myself, was probably blushing like never before.

"Well" Kiba started

"You two better get going, before I start laughing my pants off" Akamaru barked in agreement with his owner. I gave Kiba an evil glance as Hime just looked confused.

"Naruto, come find me when it's time to return"

"Ya got it Kiba" He began to walk the other way than us, and I swore I saw him laugh, that jerk. I mounted up on Blaze and offered a helping hand to Hime.

"Uhm… Naruto-kun… I am still… a bit nervous about… riding a horse again…" Eversince Hime had told me about what happened with her old horse and how it had frightened her, I promised both myself and her, that I would help her get over her fear.

"Don't worry Hime, you can trust me, nothing would ever happen to you" I smiled reassuringly at her and even though she hesitated, she took my hand and now sat behind me. However, I hadn't imagined that I would end up in this dangerous situation. Because she was so nervous, she pressed her body close to my back, that including her chest. Her eyes were tightly closed, and arms tightly holding around me. And on top of that, she had the cutest blush across her face. I can't hide the fact that I find the Hime incredibly cute and attractive, so you can imagine my, well, struggle, to hold anything back.

"R-Right, l-let's just take it slowly at first" I signalled Blaze to start walking, and I could feel Hime tightening her grip on me as we started moving. After walking for a while she relaxed a bit more, making my struggle just a tiny bit easier.

"Hime, try to open your eyes and look at where we are" She slowly opened them and was overwhelmed by the view the world had in store for her. We rode on a road with cornfields on both sides of us and big beautiful trees everywhere. We could see farmers working on the fields with a smile on their faces and children playing with each other with no worries what-so-ever.

"Your father may be strict with you, but he knows how to rule a kingdom"

"I know" She replied. It made me happy to see her smile, it is the only thing I wish I could use my life to do. We travelled further towards the town. Farmers would smile and wave at us and Hime would eagerly wave back at them. The sunshine only contributed with making her eyes warm and her smile beautiful and kind. There really was no doubt about it anymore. I was utterly and hopelessly in love with the princess sitting behind me.

-

The road to town was everything I had ever imagined it would be. It was filled with so many wonderful people. I wish I could live out here for the rest of my life, if only I wasn't so unlucky as to have been born into royalty.

'No Hinata, only happy thoughts are allowed at this point.' When we finally reached the town, I was more than surprised. Never have I seen so many people at one place before, it was incredible. There were people selling everything from a mere apple to a whole cow. We dismounted from Blaze and Naruto-kun gave me a cloak.

"What is this for?" I asked him

"I fear that someone will recognise you. You are no ordinary person after all" he blinked at me, something he only did when he teased me. I thanked him and put on the king-blue cloak. We walked around for several hours, never letting each other out of sight in the big crowd. We saw a puppet show together with a bunch of kids, we played games, where Naruto would often lose to me, a beginner, and then we shopped for gifts for Sakura and the others in appreciation of their help. After an exciting day, we walked around the streets, each with a stick with different meats on it.

"Ya know Hime, I still think that you were cheating in those games earlier" I couldn't believe that he was still pouting about losing to me

"Oh Please Naruto-kun, you are just a sore loser" I giggled

"Oh yeah? Then how about this, I challenge you to Rock, Paper, Scissors, right here, right now!"

"I'll be happy to accept that challenge my good sir" and as destiny would have wanted it, I won. Even the five times that he asked for a rematch.

"That's it, you are definitely cheating"

"I swear Naruto-kun, I never cheat"

"Sure, you just keep telling yourself that, Hime" We both laughed and nearly didn't see the danger ahead of us.

"HINATA! LOOK OUT!" Before I knew it I was pinned up against the wall by Naruto-kun, as several horses rode past us in high speed. My heart nearly stopped as I realised how close I was to Naruto-kun. His entire body was pressed up against mine to make room for the riders. I blushed like madly as I could feel his heartbeat racing like a warhorse. He turned towards me with his head merely inches away from mine. Our eyes met and it felt like an eternity before he asked me

"Are you hurt anywhere?" I looked into his ocean-blue eyes filled with concern for me. My eyes happened to move down to his lips, oh how I wished those lips were even closer to mine than they already were.

"N-No Naruto-kun… I-I'm fine" There was a brief moment of our eyes connecting before he said

"Good…" For a moment it seemed like his face moved closer to mine, but he pulled away and turned around. At that moment, I was sure my heart hadn't stopped as I could feel it beat faster than ever before. Naruto-kun seemed uneasy after that incident, as if he wasn't comfortable in this part of town.

"N-Naruto-kun?" He didn't seem to react on my voice.

"Naruto-kun?" I asked again as I placed my hand on his arm. This time he certainly reacted, as he seemed surprise by my touch and looked at me

"Oh, sorry about that Hime"

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, I am completely fine" He gave me a smile but I could immediately see that it was fake. I stopped walking and made him look at me

"*sigh* alright Hime" As he was just about to tell me, destiny worked its magic once again, as raindrops began to fall from the night sky.

"What about we find a dry spot first, I know just the place" Without further notice, he took my hand with a smile, and began to run in the direction we were headed. The heavy rain was now falling down on us. Instead of stopping at one of the many inns we ran past, he led me to what looked like an old shed or stable.

"Naruto-kun, what are we doing here?" He fired up the old worn out fireplace and said

"Welcome to my humble home"

-

She seemed awfully surprised when I told her that this was my home.

"Is.. Is this where you used to live?"

"Yup, this place has served me well for the past 11 years." She didn't say much, instead she just looked around with a somewhat sad look.

"I know this probably isn't what you had imagined that I lived in" I opened my bag and found some blankets and motioned for her to come closer.

"Well, it certainly isn't where I imagined you'd some from"

"You are the only one to know of this place, besides Kiba and Shikamaru" I told her as I took her wet cloak and wrapped the blanket around her.

"What about your family?" It was the one question I had hoped she would never ask me, but deep down I knew I couldn't avoid answering her

"I don't have any" I finally told her. She gasped in surprise. She placed her hand in mine and her eyes searched for mine.

"I'm… so sorry Naruto-kun" I looked at her and smiled

"Nah, it's fine Hime"

"Can… can I ask… what happened?"

"Hmm… maybe tomorrow, I'm not that interested in a real mood killing story right now" I gave her another smile, perhaps as an apology, or to lighten up the mood, I am not quite sure to this day. When she finally smiled and nodded in approval I lightly squeezed her hand in mine, and returned to keeping the fire alive. We talked about her first trip outside the castle walls, and her day as a normal young woman. A day with no guards and with no responsibility as the princess.

"There are so many different types of people in this town" she said excitedly

"Yeah, but not all of them are good people" I replied her. She looked at me with puzzled eyes.

"People in this town knows not to mess with me, that's why we haven't met said type of people today." She looked amazed at me before she looked down and blushed

"Otherwise… I would have you to protect me… right…?" She looked shyly at me.

'Dammit, why does she have to be so freakishly cute' I gulped before answering her with my own blush spread across my face

"O-O-Of course! I would protect you with my life!" I looked away in embarrassment when I heard her giggle

"Good, I appreciate it" I laughed together with her before I felt my bladder begin to complain.

"I'll be back in just a- WHOA!" Before I could finish my sentence, she suddenly screamed and hugged me with such a surprising power that I lost my balance.

"What?! What happened Hinata?!"

"I-I-I-I saw s-something move in the corner!" I looked over at said corner and smiled

"Don't worry, it's just a rat" as I said the word, rat, she screamed again and held my body even tighter.

"Don't worry Hime, it's harmless, it is just seeking shelter from the rain just like us. It won't do you any harm"

"R-Really?!"

"I promise you" she slowly lifted her head so I could see the tears in her eyes. I smiled and lifted my finger to wipe them away. At that moment I realised what position we laid in, and now it wasn't my bladder who started to complain. She laid on top of me with her whole body pressed down on my own. We just looked at each other, none of us saying a single word. I could feel her heart racing, was she perhaps just as nervous as I was? Suddenly I lost all control over my body. It was no longer my head pulling the strings to my every move, but my heart was. I moved my hand to her cheek and gently cupped it, my other hand moving to the back of her neck.

"N-Naruto… kun…" I didn't allow her to say another word as I moved my head and closed the gap between our lips. This feeling is not one that I wish to forget. As our lips parted, a second didn't go by before I felt her lips on mine again. I witched our position so that I was the one to lay on top of her. I kissed her again. And again. And again. Each kiss becoming less and less awkward. As we broke apart we both tried to catch our breaths. I had my weight resting on my arms so that I wouldn't crush her, as she had her hands on my chest.

"This isn't right, we can't…" I said saddened and out of breath

"Then tell, why it doesn't feel wrong" she said as she smiled with those gorgeous lips that I had conquered just seconds ago. As a reply to her, our bonds as Princess and a stable boy had changed to secret lovers. And with that, we now took something from each other that we would never get back again


	13. Chapter 11,5

WARNING! MATURE CONTENT! IF YOU ARE NOT INTO MATURE READING, JUST SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

My lips seemed to have no desire of leaving his, as we laid in front of the fireplace, as the rain kept pouring down outside. My hands were still resting on his broad chest as our kisses became more and more passionate. My whole body shook. Not from the cold but from mere nervousness. This was my first time being in this kind of position, for not to mention situation, with any man, and now my head had to comprehend that the man I was doing this with, was Naruto-kun. I could tell that he was nervous too, as I noticed he didn't know what to do or where to place his hands.

"Hime…" He suddenly said. My heart skipped a beat.

"I don't know…. How long… I can hold myself back" he said in between kisses. I moved my hands to his face and made him look at me.

"Naruto-kun… you don't need to hold back" I was already panting lightly as there wasn't much time to breath in between the kisses, and from the very atmosphere we had created. He gave me a smile before he pecked my lips and whispered "thank you". Instead of conquering my lips, which he had proven himself to be quite good at, his mouth was busy leaving small wet marks on my neck up towards my ear. As his mouth worked its magic, his hands had suddenly found a purpose. As he rested his weight on his left arm, his left hand had begun caressing my thigh. All the way from the knee to my hip. I enjoyed the attention too much to realise the small moans which had escaped from my mouth. But I knew that he had heard them. I could feel his lips smile against my skin and he whispered lightly into my ear

"You like that?" The sweet sound of his voice sent shivers down my whole body, and made me incapable of connecting any sounds into words, resulting in only a few nods with my head. He carefully bit my earlobe and continued to kiss me down my neck and to my collarbones. His hand had travelled further up my body and now also gave attention to my waist and stomach. I still couldn't utter a single word or request. The only way I could tell him what I wanted, was to show him. I took my hand on his and led it further up, just barely for him to touch my breast. I smiled as I saw his sudden red face, as if he had completely lost track of what he was doing. I sat up quickly to make his lips mine once again. It seemed to work breaking him out of his trance, as he once again kissed me with more passion than ever before. He carefully laid me all the way down again and began to slowly touch my breast, first with his fingers, and short after his whole hand covering whatever naked skin he could. I let out a louder moan as I felt a pleasure I've never felt in my whole life. He took his hand out from underneath my shirt and started to fumble with the laces which kept the shirt in place. He was faster than I had expected. I now laid with my whole upper body exposed to the man on top of me. I felt embarrassed by his gaze of awe as he looked at me. I tried to hide my breasts, but he took my hands and pinned them down.

"My god, you are beautiful Hime" The look in his eyes showed no signs of pure lust, but more like, happiness and most of all, love.

"R-Really?"

"You are the most beautiful living being I have ever set my eyes upon in my whole life."

"You…. You really think so?" Hearing those words from Naruto-kun brought me so much happiness that I could barely comprehend it.

"I've thought so, ever since the day I cast my eyes on you for the first time."

"Oh… Naruto-kun!" I felt tears slowly began to take form in my eyes. He bent down however, and kissed them away.

"I love you, Hinata" He finally whispered to me. I looked in his eyes for any signs of lie, but I there was none.

"I… I love you too Naruto-kun" As I said those words to him, I felt that my heart began to dance. It was true, I loved him more than anything in this world. I knew that my feeling for him were so special that I couldn't put my finger on it, but for it to be this strong a love was, unbelievable, even to me. He began to kiss me once again, with his hands releasing mine as he went to explore the new world that had been exposed to him. His right hand carefully cupped one of my breasts. He squeezed it lightly as he began to kiss the skin of the other. It sent chills down my spine as I could feel his breath against my bare, and very sensitive, skin. Suddenly I felt a slight suck on my nipple and released the moan I had tried my best to hold back. Naruto-kun, who used my moaning as a sexual fuel, became more secure in how and where to touch me. His hands changed position so that both my breasts were getting equally as much attention. As he kissed my whole body, from stomach to lips, he gracefully slid his hand underneath my skirt and gently stroke what made me a woman.

"Ya know Hime, these, are in the way of my business" He said as he grinned. I giggled at his teasing moment, and without further notice, he had pulled my underpants completely off. He continued to please me to the fullest as he began to play with my womanhood. He slowly found the entrance and slid one of his fingers inside. I had a ticklish feeling inside of me, that ran all the way up to my head as he moved his fingers inside of me. He changed the pace from slow to fast, and then slow again, which drove me mad with pleasure. I wanted more than this, and he wasn't the only one with funny comments.

"Naruto… kun" I said in between my moans.

"Yes, my princess?" His eyes was locked on mine while he continued to tease me.

"Why is it… that… I am the only one… mm… without any clothes on!"

"Oh Hime, that's not true, you still have your pretty skirt on" he blinked. You win this round Naruto-kun.

"But, I understand a hint when I get one" with that said, he pulled his fingers out, much to my disapproval, but at the same time, I wanted to be the most intimate I could be with him. With eyes locked entirely on my love in front of me, I saw how his muscular torso was exposed to me, and how he threw both his shirt and pants as far away as possible. The next piece of clothing to be removed, was the thing that would officially connect us as one. I had never seen one before, and to be honest, I wondered if it would even fit. As he exposed it to me, I couldn't take my eyes away from it. It was nothing like I had ever seen before. I was so curious about it that I didn't think of how Naruto-kun would react if I touched it. I quickly found the answer however. As I took a careful but firm grip around it, it was as if he was surprised by a ghost, since he came with a big jolt with his whole body.

"H-H-Hinata…" I looked at him puzzled. What had I done? Could it really be that sensitive?

"Be careful Hime, you are playing with fire" His face became completely determined, for what I  
would soon find out. I was suddenly on my back again with Naruto-kun pressed completely against me.

"This is definitely in the way" he said as he pulled my skirt off. We were both as naked as we could be and stared into each other's eyes. He caressed my chest with his fingers before he moved them to my back to untie my hairband. He began to kiss me again and slowly moved his whole body back and forth. This was a whole new feeling of pleasure. I could feel his warm hard member slide up and down against my entrance. He hadn't tried to put it in, he had just left it there, to please, and tease, me. As if it was a born instinct I bent my knees and spread my legs as much as possible. I was no longer in control of my body. My hands began to search for something to hold on to. One hand found his back, and the other found his bottom. I bore my fingers into his skin as I couldn't handle the amount of pleasure that my body received. My lower abdomen began to follow his movements and out moaning and panting became louder and faster, together with the pace we moved in. I held him tight and let out one big moan as I felt a certain satisfaction from my womanly side. I panted like crazy, but the show wasn't over.

"Ready for round two?" he whispered into my ear. I am pretty sure, that my ear has become my weak spot after all of this. I managed to utter a yes in between my heavy panting. Naruto-kun took his hand and led his member to the entrance of our completion. He slowly pushed it in. I flinched as the pain I had feared would come, struck me.

"Try to relax Hinata" I tried to take deep breaths as I could feel it pushing in more and more. When it was finally all the way in, we both let out a very satisfied moan.

"We will just take this nice and easy, okay Hinata?" I nodded in agreement to his suggestion. He slowly began to move is lower body back and forth repeatedly. This was a feeling of pleasure that I had never imagined that I would experience. My body began to follow his movement. To hear Naruto-kun moan like that in pure pleasure, only made the whole experience to much better. Our movements became much faster and he hit spots I would never have imagined I would react on. By now, my legs had been wrapped around his body. It was amazing how my different leg positions could help increasing this feeling that I never wanted to stop. Suddenly he took my legs and carefully pushed them towards me. This was the position I never wanted to escape from.

"Hinata, you feel so good around me" he managed to say during his heavy panting and loud moaning.

"Naruto… Kun" I could barely speak.

"I can't hold it in anymore Hinata"

"Me neither Naruto-kun"

"Let's do it together, okay?"

"Yes" I practically shouted as he hit a soft spot which made my words come out louder than intended. Naruto-kun began to thrust his member in harder than before.  
"Hinata, here it comes"

"Me too!" And as on cue, we had succeeded in mixing our separate fluids together. I could feel as  
his member would pump out its content inside of me as Naruto-kun's body crashed on top of mine. Our  
bodies were covered in sweat, but we didn't care even one bit.

"I love you Hinata" He said as he kissed me repeatedly.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun." He took my hand and kissed the back of it.

"You fulfil me Hinata, you are everything I've ever wished for, and I never want to be apart from you" I looked at him with eyes filled with sudden tears.

"I will stay with you for the rest of my life, Naruto-kun" We kissed each other once again before I said

"I will love you, until the day I die, my love"


	14. Chapter 12

\- Sakura -

For Hinata to suddenly ask for our help, would surely cause trouble. We've had no time to figure out any cover-up stories or anything to help us get through this day, which will result in a completely improvised and chaotic day.  
8:00 am – Breakfast.  
Hinata was still at the castle in the morning, to avoid as much suspicion as possible. Honestly, if the princess didn't show up when dinner was served, a whole search party would be sent throughout the kingdom to find her. We peeked from the slightly open door as Hinata joyfully ate her breakfast with Neji and Hanabi.

"What makes you in such a good mood today?" Neji asked her

"Oh.. uhm.. I.. I just woke up with the right leg first I guess" Hinata was the worst liar in the history of our kingdom Serveya, at least what we know of, but somehow she pulled this one off. Or so we thought. Neji looked curiously at Hinata but didn't ask any further questions.

-Ino –

9:30 am. One and a half hour before she was to meet up with the stable kid. Sakura and I helped her with her clothes and hair before Kiba came to get her. Tenten stood guard at the door and listened if anyone would step before her door.

"Hinata, are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked her while putting the final touches to her braid.

"Probably not Ino, but it is something I just have to do" I sighed in defeat, she was completely right.

"Someone is coming" Tenten said, making us hurry to cover up Hinata's outfit.

"Hinata-nee-chan" Hanabi called as she knocked the door

"Come on in Hanabi" Hinata yelled back. Tenten opened the door and made sure that Hanabi wasn't followed by a certain cousin.

"Why are you still under the covers? And why is our hair so nicely braided?"

'Thank you for the compliment Hanabi' I thought to myself as she commented the braid.

"Can you keep a big secret Hanabi?" Hinata asked her in all seriousness. She sat down on her older sister's bed

"Sure!" Hinata pulled the covers away to reveal her new and very different outfit.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Hanabi started laughing.

"Hanabi!" Hinata scolded her

"Sorry, sorry! You look good, just different"

"Geez"

"so why are you wearing that outfit anyway?"

"Because I am going into town with Naruto-kun"

"WHAT?!"

"Exactly our reaction" I mumbled to Sakura who only nodded in agreement.

"Why would you do that? Father will be furious when he finds out!"

"But he won't, right Hanabi? NO ONE will find out about this" Hanabi looked surprised at her sister, who rarely spoke so resolute about her decisions.  
"Right... Of course"

"Thank you"

-Tenten –

3:00 pm and Hinata have now been away for four hours. We all sat in her room together with Shikamaru and Kiba, who had helped Hinata leave the castle.

"I am telling you guys" Kiba began

"Those two will totally hook up!"

"WHAT?! What makes you think that?" Ino spurted out.

"Please, those two couldn't look away from each other for even a second"

"That doesn't mean anything" Ino continued.

"Kiba might have a point, I know both of them very well and they have never acted like this with anyone else in their lives before" Shikamaru said.

"Please, like boys have any idea what love is" Sakura contributed to the topic

"Come on, don't pretend like you've never looked at me like that" Kiba smirked. We all looked at him and said in unison:

"Never!" and threw pillows at him.

"Right, I deserved that one" We were all interrupted by three knocks on the door

"Hinata-sama? Is everything all-right in there?" It was Neji's voice who spoke from the other side of the door. We all panicked.

"Quicly, out the window" Sakura whispered to Kiba and Shikamaru. While she tried to help them escape the possible chaos, Ino and I hurried outside to deal with Neji.

"Ah, Neji! What… uhm… what brings you here?" I asked very nervously.

"I heard some noices from Hinata-sama's room and thought that something might be wrong since I haven't seen her since breakfast"

"Oh, uhm… that's because –"

"CRAMPS!" Ino suddenly yelled out.

"Cramps?" Neji loo at us in wonder.

"Right, she has cramps" I played along. I looked at Neji who seemed quite sceptical about everything we said.

"Neji, why don't you and I go practise our weapon skills in the courtyard?" everyone knew I was utterly amazed by weapons but who wouldn't be when you grow up in a family of blacksmiths.

"Sure" Neji replied me, still believing that we were hiding something.

-Ino-

7:00 pm and the rest of the day have gone smoothly. It seemed like our excuse seemed to work, even though it was hard to keep the maids from doing their job. The only problem ahead of us, was the time for us to leave Hinata's room and head for our own to go to sleep. Luckily, it would be a lot harder for us if King Hiashi was here but since he wasn't we could rest more easily. A sudden knock on the door made us panic. We looked at each other not knowing what to do. It knocked again. I got up the courage and walked to the door and slightly opened it.

"Y-Yes?"

"Ino, I wish to speak with Hinata-sama." Oh crap, it was Neji,

"Uuuh well, you see, she just fell asleep and we really don't want to wake her up" I said with an awkward smile.

"Then answer me this, where is Naruto?" This time, Sakura and Tenten came to aid me in trying to lie to Neji, the genius in the royal family.

"Hm? Isn't he at the stables?" Tenten asked.

"No, he is not."

"I bet he finished early and went for a ride with that horse of his." Sakura witted back. The silence roamed for a few seconds before Neji said

"Are you sure that Hinata didn't ask him to take her to the village and asked the three of you to cover for her?"

"EH?!"


	15. Chapter 13

A small ray of sunshine made my eyes twitch and open slowly. I looked around the room I laid in and thought to myself

'Where am I?' I have never been good at waking up early unless it was necessary. I rubbed my eyes as I heard a small groan. In surprise, I looked at my right and noticed the princess with her head on my chest and her body cuddled up to me. Sudden flashbacks ran through my head of yesterday and specially last night.

'What the hell did you do with the princess, you big idiot' I panicked, until I remembered how the princess and I confessed our feelings for each other.

 ***flashback***

 _"_ _My god, you are beautiful Hime" I looked at her with nothing but love, my desires to give in to my lust had disappeared for this moment alone._

 _"R-Really?"_

 _"You are the most beautiful living being I have ever set my eyes upon in my whole life."_

 _"You…. You really think so?" She smiled as if she didn't believe what I was saying and needed me to confirm it once more_

 _"I've thought so, ever since the day I cast my eyes on you for the first time."_

 _"Oh… Naruto-kun!" I could see her tears begin to take shape in the hook of her eyes, so I slowly bent down and kissed them away._

 _"I love you, Hinata" I finally whispered to her. This was the truth I had held in for so long, I've loved her form the moment I met her and now I've finally realised it._

 _"I… I love you too Naruto-kun"  
_  
 ***End of flashback***

I smiled at how peaceful she looked when asleep, that was until I noticed how neither of us had any clothes on. My head flushed as I tried to figure out what to do. Sure enough, we had been as intimate as two people can be but that doesn't change the fact that this was the princess, all naked, and how wonderful her body was indeed.

"Mmm.. Naruto-kun…" I could see that she was slowly waking up. I held her tight and decided to have some fun with her, by pretending to be asleep.

-

I felt something strong hold me tighter, so I decided to open my eyes to see what it was. What my eyes met however, was the sleeping face of Naruto-kun. I blushed immediately as I never would have thought I would be this close to him, to any man. Then yesterday came back to me, like a slap to the face.

'I can't believe THAT happened' I thought to myself. I was happy though. I truly did love him with all of my heart. I smiled as I traced his whisker-marked cheeks with my fingers

"I love you" I whispered

"Prove it"

"Eh?" Suddenly his lips had conquered mine and I could only stare in surprise. As our lips parted he opened his eyes and looked deep into mine while smiling

"Good morning, Hinata." I blushed as he called me by my name, it would probably get some time to get used to.

"D-Don't surprise me like that" I stuttered.

"I'm sorry my princess, I just couldn't help it" he said teasingly before he kissed my forehead.

"I will go find something for us to eat" just as he was about to get up I said:

"Naruto-kun wait"

"Hm?" and just like that, it was my turn to kiss him.

"T-That was for before"

"Heh, thanks, I certainly deserved that" He got up from where we had slept and I quickly realised that he had no clothes on.

"Eep!" I hid my face in my hands. I heard a chuckle from Naruto-kun before he said:

"Silly girl." While he went out to fetch us something to eat, I hurried to get dressed again before his return. Flashbacks from yesterday kept running through my head, no words could describe the happiness I felt from this situation. I was so glad I made Naruto-kun take me to the village. Every second I spend with him makes my heart beat so fast like a wild horse on the meadows. All my worries and unpleasant feelings disappear completely whenever I am in his presence. I wish I could be next to him for the rest of my life, holding his hand. But father would never allow it. My thoughts were cut off when I heard noises outside. I had hoped that it was Naruto-kun who had returned but sadly, my that was not the case.

-

'I wonder what hime-eer-Hinata, would like for breakfast. After I've begun my work at the castle, I had begun to earn more money in a week than I've ever had in my lifetime. I had just paid for some bread as I felt an unpleasant feeling I haven't felt since Childhood. Hinata!  
I quickly mounted up on Blaze and hurried back to where Hinata was. I better not be late. True enough, three horses stood outside the shed, but what troubled me the most was the cries from Hinata. I kicked in the door and saw how she was trapped in the corner by two brutes.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried.

"Well, well, look what we have here" one of the two brutes said.

"Get away from her" I growled

"Oh, so puppy wants to play?" the other brute shouted as he charged towards me. I dodged with ease  
and gave him a kick to the neck, knocking him directly into the floor.

"Don't think I will let you get away with making her cry!" My body started to move on its own as I fought against the two brutes. I let my rage take over and I couldn't stop. The only thing which snapped me out of this madness was Hinata's crying shout of my name, begging me to comfort her. She didn't need to say any words for me to figure that out. I ran over to her and hugged her tightly. I cupped her cheeks and searched for any kind of harm that they might have done her.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked her as my eyes met hers, filled with tears.

"I-I'm fine"

"Did they do anything to you?"

"No… they… they just walked in and started moving towards me" She said still crying, and clearly shaken from fear.

"Those bastards" I held her tight to my body.

"I see your rage still gets the better of you" I looked towards the door where the new voice came from. I've heard that voice before. A mysterious man stood in the door with a dark hooded cape on. As he stepped into the light I could see his brown boots with detailed artwork done to them. He wore dark brown pants with a white shirt loosely tucked into them. Lastly he had his sword sheated in his black belt.

"It's been a while, Naruto" as he grinned I knew exactly who he was. Sasuke!

"What do you want?" I shouted, still holding Hinata

"Idiot, I am not here for you" he took his gaze away from me and looked at the girl in my arms

"I am here for her" he said and pointed directly at Hinata. My eyes widened and I shouted:

"You stay the hell away from Hinata!"

"Heh, I'll see you soon… Kyuubi" and with that said, he disappeared. There was a moment of silence before Hinata looked at me and carefully asked

"Naruto-kun… who… was that…?" I sighed and looked at her.

"He's an old… friend… of mine"

-

I could see how the topic was painful for Naruto-kun so I didn't question it further.

"We should probably get you back to the castle" I could only nod but truth be told, I'd rather stay here than to go back. I wanted to be where I could be free to do whatever I wanted to, get away from all the responsibility as the princess, free to love whoever I want. Free to be with Naruto-kun. I sat behind him on Blaze and held on with my arms wrapped around him in a tight hug, with my head resting on his back. Not many words were exchanged as we rode through the village. It was like he was a totally different person after we encountered this Sasuke person. It was painful for me to see my beloved like this. I tightened my grip around him, but if it was to hold on or in an attempt to comfort either him or myself, was unclear to me.

"I'm sorry Hinata"

"Eh?"

"Our encounter with Sasuke has completely changed this trip for the worse"

"It's fine Naruto-kun" I reassured him.

"You didn't know any of this would happen." I could sense how saddened he was by all of this.

"I love you Naruto-kun, and thank you for saving me"

"Sillyhead, I would never let anyone hurt you!" He took his hand and put it on top of mine.

"Thank you" I replied.

"For everything." I almost had the old Naruto-kun back as we arrived at the hill where Kiba-kun would help me back to the castle.

"Welcome back you two" Kiba-kun greeted us, whereas his companion would bark in agreement.

"Hinata-hime, we must hurry back, the king will soon return"

"Right, just meet me at the hidden entrance Kiba-kun, I will be right there"

"Okay, but hurry" as Kiba-kun had left I turned to Naruto-kun. I took his hands and looked him in the eyes, however, all I could see was rage and sorrow in that oceanblue gaze of his. I didn't know what to do, but to hug him.

"Thank you so much, Naruto-kun" I quietly said as I tightened my grip around him and rested my head on his muscular chest. I could feel how he carefully wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer into a tight embrace.

"I don't want to let you go" he said in a somewhat scared tone

"I won't be far, I'll come and see you whenever I've got the time."

"That's not what I meant"

"Eh?"

"It's just… what Sasuke said earlier"

"I won't go anywhere" I removed my head from his chest and looked him in the eyes

"How can you be so sure?" He asked worried

"Because my life belongs to you Naruto-kun" we both blushed by the words I was saying.

"I can't imagine my life without you next to me and I will keep fighting for us!" I smiled to convince him that he would never ever lose me to anyone.

"You are right" he returned his smile to me and continued

"I won't ever let anyone take you away from me" It was nice to finally have the old Naruto-kun back

"Hai" I finally said

"I will come and see you as soon as I can Naruto-kun"

"I will look forward to it, my princess"

"A-And then… uhm…we could…uhm…" I tried to avoid his gaze as this whole relationship was a whole new chapter in my life.

"Hime you minx" He said teasingly. My face went completely red from embarrassment and my arms began to wave in front of me in denial.

"N-No t-that's not what I mea-" I was interrupted by his thumb and index finger holding my chin raising my head, only to have my lips meet his in a warm and loving kiss which would take us away from this place and to another where only we existed. I was taken back by the sudden kiss and sad when our lips parted ways.

"I love you Hinata" His eyes was no longer filled with pain and sorrow, but with love and warmth instead.

"I… I love you too" this was all still so very embarrassing for me but I enjoyed every second of it.

"You better hurry down to Kiba" he said holding my hands in his

"Right, I'll see you later Naruto-kun" he raised my hand and kissed the back of it like the first time we met.

"Later, Hime." I curtsied teasingly and went down to where Kiba-kun and Akamaru were waiting for me. I didn't run in to either Sakura, Ino, Tenten or Neji-nii-san, which was weird, since they always found me whenever I walked anywhere alone. However, my thoughts were more centered around my two days with Naruto-kun in my company. I blushed by the memories of last night.

"I still can't believe that we actually did _that_ " I went into my room and stood with my back against the door where I took a deep breath, before I ran to my bed and screamed into the pillow from pure joy.

-

Now that Hinata wasn't by my side, I felt incredibly lonely. I haven't felt this sort of loneliness ever since my parents' sudden death. I must really love her since I want her to be with me every single second of my life. I was in the middle of brushing Neji's horse when Kiba came into the stables.

"That must have been some trip you had with the princess, she never stopped smiling or blushing when I lead her to the castle."

"Is that so" I was glad to hear that she was happy

"But man…" Kiba continued

"Your scent was all over her! What the hell happened in that village?" I was blushing like mad, this was so embarrassing for him to just imply that something happened, I mean things did happen, but that's none of his business. Damn that keen nose of his.

"N-Nothing happened! And don't go smelling the princess like that!"

"It's not my fault my nose is more developed than yours!"

"Hmpfh" we didn't speak a word until I blurted out

"He's back"

"Hm? Who is?"

"Sasuke"

"EH?!" Kiba shouted out

"What do you mean that Sasuke is back? I thought he left 10 years ago and swore that he would never return?"

"Trust me, so did I" I replied him

"But that's not the issue" Kiba looked at me puzzled

"When we met him, he said that he was here for Hinata" I could see on Kiba's face that he was lost for words, but who wouldn't when they find out that their princess could be in potential danger. There was a moment of complete silence between good friends before Kiba blurted out

"Well obviously that won't happen" he seemed confident in his words, which was just what I needed.

"I'll go fill in Shikamaru and investigate the matter, you just take care of Hinata meanwhile"

"Right" I said resolute and with a confident smile on his face.

"Let's go Akamaru" and with that, Kiba ran to Shikamaru's whereabouts.

'I will definitely not let anyone hurt the person I love the most'


	16. Chapter 14

After a nice long bath followed by a change of clothes, I walked through the halls of the castle. Every part of me wanted to go to the stables, except for that part that wanted to be around my friends. I have always hated when they would question me about whatever it is that they wanted to know. Not because I hate them, quite the contrary, it is because they always manage to ask me the most embarrassing questions. The reason I couldn't find them though, was a mystery. Normally they would be around me every minute of the day, so walking without them felt somewhat odd. I stopped at one of the bigger windows and looked out at the courtyard. What my eyes fell upon warmed my heart. Naruto-kun walked with his own and Neji's horse, out to grass on the green meadows. My eyes were focused on the blonde below and I smiled to myself, knowing that we shared the same feelings.

"Hinata-Onee-san?" I felt a tap on my shoulders and turned around in surprise.

"Why are you blushing? Did something happen?! Tell me!"

"H-Hanabi" her face was all up in mine, wishing to know every juicy detail.

"N-Nothing happened"

"You are totally keeping it a secret from me!"

"I don't know what you are talking about" I turned around and towards my own room

"Onee-san-" a gasp could be heard from her mouth

"Can it really be? Did you confess your feeling to Naruto?!"

"Hanabi!" I turned to her, my face as red as a tomato.

"N-Not so loud" I quietly said as I tried to avoid her gaze.

"So you did" I didn't reply her but continued to look away. Luckily Hanabi was not a child anymore, meaning that she knew when to stop teasing me like this. She silently laughed at my embarrassment

"Anyway, you are just in time. Father just rode through the castle gates" There goes my plans of visiting the stables.

"There is just one minor detail you missed" Hanabi said as she looked out the window

"He is not alone"

-

The sounds of several hooves crossing the courtyard caught my attention instead of the sweet thoughts I had of the princess. It was, however odd how there were more horses arriving than what departed. But who was I to meddle in the Royals business.

"Naruto!" Kiba was shouting from outside

"I thought that would want to see this" I walked outside to where Kiba was talking and my eyes met with the very last person I wanted to see. Next to the king and his soldiers, rode the man who had threatened to take Hinata from me.

"Sasuke… that bastard" His only reply to my anger was that annoying smirk of his. They dismounted their horses and handed over their reins to me.

"Make sure our guest's hose receives the maximum of care" The king ordered me

"Yes, your majesty" As the king walked over to his soldiers, his annoying guest walked towards me.

"Why are you here."

"I believe that I have already told you" he replied me

"I am here for that princess of yours"

"I won't let you have her!" I growled

"Heh, too bad for you that it is not your choice" At that moment all I wanted was to do was to punch the living life out of him, but a hand on my shoulder held me back.

"I see that you are here as well Shikamaru"

"Always a pleasure to see you, Sasuke" a moment of silence and exchange of displease form our eyes passed by before Sasuke spoke again.

"I think that I better go introduce myself, properly, for my future wife"

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE" without control over my own body, my hand formed into a fist and headed right for Sasukes face. He grapped it as if it was nothing and moved my fingers to give him a handshake

"Later, loser"

"Bastard" I snarled back. I watched in anger as his feet moved him closer to the person I held dearest. I took his horse and moved it to an available booth. How on earth was I to stop him from marrying Hinata. He is obviously of higher rank than myself. I am just a nobody.

"I am already trying to work out a plan" Shikamaru suddenly said.

"Eh?"

"As troublesome as it may be, you and Hinata obviously belong to each other."

"What do you intend to do?" I had high hopes of Shikamaru's brilliant mind.

"That is for me to figure out. You just stay back"

"Are you kidding me? I can't do that!"

"I know this is hard for you Naruto, but you have to pull yourself together damn it!" I was surprised by the anger and frustration in his voice

"*sigh* What a drag… Try not to get in any trouble" Shikamaru finally said as he left the stables .Kiba placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile before he followed Shikamaru to the castle. The days that followed, Hinata had yet to visit me. Our eyes would meet however, whenever she walked pass the stables with Sasuke next to her. It pained me to see the sorrow in her eyes, as if she was shouting for help. How am I just supposed to sit back and do nothing when my princess is in dire need of my help. I hope whatever Shikamaru is planning, it better work. Otherwise, I will take matters in my own hands and beat up that bastard Sasuke. Speaking of the devil, it takes every bit of self-control that I have not to walk over to him when he gives me that smirk of his when he is with Hinata. Shikamaru has told me countless of times not to let my temper get the better of me.

"You WILL lose your position at the castle and banished from this land until the day you die, so you better not do anything stupid." He had repeatedly told me. I already know that being the stable boy is the only chance I have of seeing and talk with Hinata, but without her voice everyday it certainly feels like I am in hell. I was sitting in my bed with my head buried in my hands, fighting my frustrations, when I suddenly heard a knock on my door. I was there, not letting a single second pass in hope that it would be seeing the face of my hime. Instead of the face of my princess, is was the face of her friend Sakura.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"I am here to deliver this letter to you, from Hinata" She said as she handed me the letter

"From Hinata?" Sakura nodded her head in response. She pulled her hood up and began to walk back to the castle.

"Thank you Sakura" I told her, careful not to yell. She turned around and smiled

"You better fix this mess" I nooded in approvement of her request and walked back to my bed. I carefully opened the envelope and noticed several spots that has once been wet. Had she cried while writing this? My heart sank at the thought of her tears and began to read the letter.

"Dear Naruto-kun. I am sorry"


	17. Chapter 15

The fist tear had already fallen to the paper as I moved my quill to words I dreadfully feared to tell Naruto-kun. Another tear fell. One more. One more. My fingers hesitantly moved the quill to form out the words from my heart

"I am sorry that I was born into Royalty. If I could, I would leave this castle and live out the rest of my life with you. However, a promise with my late mother is keeping me from doing it." I looked over to a picture of my mother on my night stand. I dipped the quill in ink and continued

"Father wants me to marry Sasuke-san to unite our two kingdoms. All I see in Sasukes eyes are the thirst of power. I see no hint of love in them and that makes me fear for the future of this kingdom, and us." I thought back on a conversation I had with my mother shortly before she died.

"Hinata?"

"Yes mother?"

"What do you value most in life?"

"What do you mean mother?"

"What I mean sweetheart, is what qualities you think are the most important ones that a future Queen, such as yourself, should have?"

"Hmm… Kindness like you and father and love" Mother took my hands and asked me another question.

"Can you make me a promise?"

"Of course mother"

"When you grow older, marry a man who you love, and who holds those exact qualities. And together, rule this kingdom using both love and kindness for each other and the people of Konoha?" Back then I didn't understand the words my mother said and thought that it was a weird promise. But now that I have grown older I have come to understand mothers words. I continued writing my feelings to Naruto-kun.

"My power to stop my fathers plans are none-existing, so please Naruto-kun. Help me in helping my father from his grieving and the future of Konoha." I smiled as I finished the letter with three small words that would always put a smile on my face

"I love you." I closed the letter and wiped my tears away from my eyes.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Hinata"

"Please hurry and deliver this to Naruto-kun"

"Yes, right away" I walked over to my window and looked down at the stables

"Naruto-kun…"

-

"I love you" I smiled as those thee words warmed my heart. Oh how I just wanted to hold and kiss my pincess right now. I knew however, that Shikamaru was already trying to figure out a plan. As much as I hated it, I could only wait. I laid down in my bed with my hand behind my head, only thinking of one person. With her kind smile safely stored in my mind, I drifted off to sleep. The next day Shikamaru would come by the stables and I would tell him about Hinatas letter.

"Oh man. One thing is to stop a wedding, but to end the Kings grieving? Why must you and that princess be so incredibly troublesome" I smiled as I replied him  
"I am counting on you Shikamaru"

"Whatever. I will go talk to Hinata to find out more"

"Oi, Shikama-"

"I know, I will tell her that you said Hi"

"Thank you." As Shikamaru left, Neji entered the stables.

"Naruto"

"Oh, Neji? What can I do for you?"

"I am not fond of this Sasuke, so in case of anything happening, I will double up you training. However, we can only do it at night"

"I am happy that you will continue to train me. I owe you my life."

"I am not doing this for you, I am doing it for Hinata-sama." I looked puzzled at him

"In the end, I believe that you are the only one who can truly protect her" He turned around and left before I could say anything else to him. As I fed the horses I felt an evil stare behind me.  
"Don't you have anything better to do?" I asked in an annoyed voice

"Hmpf… Nothing can beat the joy of seeing you feed my horse"

"Why are you here?" I asked him

"I thought that I have already told you that? To marry the Princess of course"

"That is not what I meant Sasuke. You said that you would leave for good after what happened with your brother. Now, tell me why you are back?"

"That is none of your concern. Get my horse ready, I am going for a ride" I could feel his annoyance as I mentioned his brother, that most certainly is a weak point of his.


	18. Chapter 16

Every day since Sasuke-san arrived at the castle, it has been another day of my freedom taken from me. My father told me how I should spend every day in the company of that man whose thirst is for nothing more than power. All the while my real love is far away from my reach. I am convinced that Sasuke deliberately kept me away from Naruto-kun. I couldn't even sneak out at night because of the enhancement of Guards. All I wanted was to feel the love from Naruto-kun. The only times I hear from him is when Shikamaru-kun or Kiba-kun comes to speak with me. I can't take it anymore! I WILL go and see him!

-

The day of the wedding is only two days away. Every day I have had to see Hinata walk next to Sasuke. When walking around the village all I hear is how even the people of this kingdom sees how unhappy she looks together with him. Shikamaru has yet to tell me a plan and with the wedding day moving closer, I fear that is nothing to do at all. At night when I was training with Neji, I always ask him how Hinata is feeling. His answer stays the same for every night

"She is not herself." I have continuously asked him to help me see her but he never gives me a reply. Only two days left until I lose my love forever. It is now the night before the wedding and still no word from my friends and I am losing my mind. If someone doesn't tell me what to do right this moment, I will have to do things my own way. As on que a careful knock was heard on my door. I ran over and opened the door

"Shikamaru what the hell-…. You…"

-

"…you…"

"Naruto-kun!" I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, never letting him go. As I did so, he hugged me back and carried me inside his home. His lips quickly found mine and our kisses did all the talking for us. He held me by my hips and kissed me down my neck.

"Naruto-kun" I moaned in pleasure as he removed my cloak and carried me to his bed.  
We laid next to each other. Him on his back and me resting my head on his chest.

"Run away with me" he suddenly said. I took his hand in mine and replied him

"I can't"

"Of course you can… we can ride to another kingdom where no one knows us. We can live together on a small farm and start our own family"

"Nothing would make me happier than to live in peace with you, but I can't leave. I made a promise to my mother"

"Is a promise really more important than spending your life with me?" He asked clearly hurt. I looked at his face, resting my weight on my arm.

"That is not fair of you Naruto-kun. Nothing and no one is more important to me than you." He took his hand and cupped my cheek

"Then why?" I place my hand on his and leaned my head into it.

"Because, I never go back on my words" I leaned down for my lips to meet his. One kiss is worth a thousand words between the two of us. Our kisses grew more passionate and it didn't take long before we gave each other all we had. Suddenly Naruto stopped and looked angrily at the walls.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" I asked trying to catch my breath

"Shh… I hear footsteps… 10 of them"

"What?!"

"Quickly Hinata, hide before-" but it was too late. Soldiers broke down the door and entered his room.

"Uzumaki Naruto. You are under arrest for kidnapping the princess and using her for your own pleasures sake"

"Let me go!" He yelled as he tried to break free from their grasp.

"Naruto-kun! Let Naruto go right this instant" I commanded but they didn't listen. Into the house  
came two men. One I loved and one I despised.

"Take him to the dungeon" Neji commanded.

"Neji-nii-san, let him go!" I pleaded. He looked at me with regret and said

"I am sorry. Orders from the king"

"Asshole! I trusted you!" Naruto-kun yelled at Neji as he continued to try to break free.

"Naruto-kun" I screamed as he was pulled out of the room

"Hinataa" His voice became lower as he was pulled further and further away from me. All the while I could her him yell my name continuously. I broke down in tears as I blamed myself for not being more careful.

"How heartbreaking" I looked up in anger at the black haired man in front of me.

"You know, it is very tempting to fulfil out marriage right here and now as you are only hiding behind a blanket. He kneeled down in front of me and touched my cheek with his cold fingers.

"Don't touch me" I growled as I hit his hand away. He only smirked as he grapped my arms and leaned in close to my ear and whispered

"If I were you I would be more careful with your words and actions. Otherwise your loverboy will lose his head sooner than planned. My eyes widened as he said those words. He moved his fingers down to my waist where he would hold me as he moved his lips down my neck to my collarbone. His breath was ice cold on my skin. A complete opposite feeling than Naruto. I shivered in disgust and anger. His lips barely touched my chest as he said

"Better leave some mystery for the wedding night" He released me from his grasp and walked towards the door.

"Tomorrow will be a day that you will never forget" He gave me a last smirk as he walked back to the castle. I let out the breath I had kept and started crying. This is all my fault.


	19. Chapter 16,5

**YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T LIKE TO READ SMUT!**

 **YOU CAN SKIP IT IF YOU LIKE!**

I moaned in pleasure as he removed my cloak and carried me to the bed. He laid me on my back, himself lying on top of me. He continued to kiss me with more love for each kiss. While supporting his weight on his one arm he used to the other to move his hand to every inch of my body. When he came to the end of my dress, he would move his hand underneath it and feel my leg all the way up to my hips, continuing up to my chest. His lips moved their way down my neck and down to my collarbones, giving me the possibility to moan out loud.

"I've missed you Hinata" he said in between his kisses. My hand was on his back holding on tight as he showered me with all his love. Changing the arm to support his weight, he loosened the straps of my dress revealing more of my chest. He removed my dress completely to reveal my naked body. He stopped kissing me to look and me and say

"You are even more beautiful than the last time I saw you" He kissed my lips before he moved his head down to my breasts. He kissed them all over and even took the liberty to lick my nipples, much to my pleasure as it made be moan even louder. He kissed my lips again and cupped my breast with his hand and squeezed it. The feeling was indescribable as his hand would move down to between my legs. He placed one finger inside and began to move it around. I broke our kiss to tell him how much I enjoyed it. His lips were at my ears and I could hear how he was trying to catch his breath. As he now continued with two fingers inside and him panting near my ears I was at my limit. I panted out his name as my body tightened. Naruto-kun didn't give me much time to catch my breath as he now undressed himself. All this time I could only feel his erection as a bulge in his pants, but now he hovered over me in all his glory with nothing to hide his skin. I had forgotten the feeling of him and moved my hands down. He twitched as I touched him.

"That's dangerous Hime" As strong as he was he lifted me up in one movement, changing places with me, making me sit on top of him. He moved himself into a position where he could enter me. The feeling of Naruto-kun and myself being one again after so long was a pure blizz. I could see on his face that he enjoyed being inside of my again. He took his hands down to my hips and gently motioned for me to move. I slowly moved back and forth. As he moaned in pleasure I would go faster. I moaned as the speed continued to increase. We both moaned in unison, we didn't care if anyone could hear us. Right now it was only me and him. He sat up, still with me on top of him. He moved his hands underneath me and lifted me up and down.

"Hina..ta…" he said in between breaths.

"Naruto…kun… you feel… so good" I replied him between loud moans. I was at my limit again as he increased the speed.

"Naruto..again…I…" My body tightened around him and he moaned a loud yes. He laid me down on my back and lifted my legs as he now thrusted himself in and out of me. With my legs up it was a whole new feeling and I couldn't keep my voice back from moaning yes repeatedly. Naruto-kun continued thrusting himself all the way inside of me. He enjoyed it too as he held my legs tightly in his hands.

"Naruto-kun..I.."

"Me too Hinata" He increased the speed and thrusted himself all the way inside of me. I felt him fill me up as I too had reached my utmost limit. He leaned down and kissed me passionately before he laid himself down next to me.


	20. Chapter 17

Only four hours until my life of freedom is all over. All I could think about, was how it was my fault that Naruto-kun was dragged to the dungeons. Tears began to fall down as I realized that I would never see him again.

"Hinata, you have to eat something" Sakura quietly said. None of the girls enjoyed this event

"I'm not hungry…" I gently pushed the plate of food away from me. The girls all looked at each other with concern for me. The door opened and a maid came in

"Your highness, it is time to prepare yourself for the ceremony"

-

"LET ME OUT OF HERE DAMMIT" I tried to break down the cell door but it was unbreakable.

"Quiet in there stable boy" a guard yelled back.

"Bite me asshole" I snarled back. The guard became agitated and went to stab me with the hard end of his polearm, when he was stopped by a voice.

"Get away from him guards" it was a voice I knew all too well

"Neji" He nodded to the guards and they walked away.

"Neji, get me out of here"

"I am sorry Naruto but I must obey my uncle"

"What kind of bullshit is that? You have a right to say no"

"It's not that simple Naruto!" He raised his voice like he had done so many times before. However, this time his voice held more emotions to it. Neji sighed and turned away from me.

"You sentence had been decided. You will be executed during the celebrations… Any final words?" I could hear a faint regret in his words. I yelled out in frustration

"I wish for once that you would stop being so selfish and think of the happiness of Hinata instead of your position as captain" He stood still for a moment before he walked away.

-

Thirty minutes and I feel sick. I stood in front of the mirror as maids were doing the final touched to my dress. It was a long sleeveless black dress which hugged the area of my chest. My hair was tied up in a bun and wrapped inside a long piece of cloth. It was obviously a dress chosen by Sasuke as it was far from our traditional wedding clothes. I didn't want to lose hope in Naruto saving me but I knew how heavily guarded the dungeons were. If only my words alone could talk my father out of his grieving state or maybe Hanabi's but it is almost impossible to even get time to talk with him. Twenty minutes. The maids have left me alone in my room. I looked at the picture of my mother and thought to myself how much I longed for her hugs and soothing words. I walked over to the bookcase and took the book my mother always read to my sister and myself. As I held the book Hanabi entered the room and walked over to me.

"You might not remember it Hanabi, but mother used to read this story to us when she tucked us in at night"

"… I remember…" she said. I opened the book and read the words out mother had written in it.

"To my beloved daughters. Know that I will always protect you, no matter the situation. Like the hero of this story, it might not be as myself. Your safety and happiness will be guaranteed. I love you my dear daughters. Always be there for each other – Mother"  
Hanabi's tears slowly fell to the ground. I dropped the book and held my sister close to me. I tried to stay strong for her, even though I wanted to cry myself. I looked at the book again and noticed a letter sticking out of a pocket of the book cover. I let go of Hanabi and bend down to pick it up.

"Hiashi" It was written with mothers handwriting. Our father was mad back when our mother died as she had left him no parting words like she had with us. I opened the letter and read it. My eyes opened wide as they scrolled over the words written.

"Hanabi, we need to get this to Naruto-kun"

"To Naruto? But isn't it written for father?"

"Just trust me. Can you make sure that this is delivered to him?"

"uhm… sure… I can give it to Kiba?"

"Perfect, but you must hurry Hanabi" As she ran off a smile formed on my lips.

"Thank you mother" I said to myself. Five minutes.

-

I can't let my life end here. I had to figure out a way to save Hinata. As I fought hard to think of a plan I heard a guard yell

"Halt! Who goes there?!" Followed by a scream and the sound of a body hitting the floor.

"What the hell?" I looked in to the darkness and saw the appearances of two humans and a huge beast. I smiled in surprise and happiness as I saw my friends Shikamaru and Kiba with his humongous dog.

"What took you so long?" I sarcastically asked them.

"Why must you always be such a drag" Shikamaru answered back as he pulled out a key to open my cell door.

"Where did you get that key?"

"Neji gave it to us"

"Neji?"

"Yeah" Kiba replied

"Shikamaru had already planned your escape but decided to go with the easier way since Neji gave us the keys"

"Hmm… that would make sense, since it wouldn't be such a drag for him" I giggled teasingly to Shikamaru."

"Tch… don't you have a wedding to stop?" He smiled at me. I nodded in agreement.

"Right, let's go" As we ran out we made sure to pick up the swords from the guards. We had to have some safety.

"How did you manage to take out all these soldiers?" Shikamaru smirked at my question and replied me

"I prefer to work in the shadows" I had no idea as to what he meant, but as long as it works I am not one to complain.

"Hanabi asked us to give you this Naruto" Kiba handed me a letter

"But this is not addressed to me?"

"Just read it you idiot" I stopped up and read the letter. My eyes opened wide as old memories came back to me. I smiled as guards surrounded us

"Don't worry Hime, I am coming for you-ttebayo"


	21. Chapter 18

I could hear the music begin to play as the huge doors opened. At the alter stood Sasuke in his kingdoms royal uniform. Next to him stood my father, not with a single emotion showing on his face. Hanabi, Sakura, Ino and Tenten all stood beside the alter as well, all looking pained. The music had no hint of a joyous occasion, or maybe that was just how my mind understood it. I slowly walked up to the alter. There were no guests excepts the staff of the castle. As I stood beside Sasuke all I could think about was Naruto-kun. Did they manage to save him? What if Shikamaru-kun and Kiba-kun had been killed or taken prisoners while trying to save Naruto-kun. The fear alone of never seeing any of them moved me to tears.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" I was surprised at the words as I had not focused on any words being said. I looked Sasuke in the eyes. They were filled with such hatred and sorrow. He leaned his head towards me. No… this isn't what I wanted.

"… stop it…" I could only whisper through my fear and sorrow. No one heard me except of him. He only smirked as he leaned even closer. Our lips were almost touching as the sound of the doors being slammed open stole our attention

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU ASSHOLE!" Everyone turned their heads toward the yelling voice. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, it truly was him

"Naruto-kun!" I yelled out in relief as the tears of joy ran down my cheeks. I was about to run to him but was stopped by two guards.

"Get lost Naruto" Sasuke said.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" My father suddenly yelled at Naruto.

"I hereby claim my right to marry the princess" Naruto proclaimed as he held the letter up in the air.

'Thank god he received it' I thought to myself.

"You are nothing but a stable boy. You have no rights" Naruto only ignored Sasukes words and spoke to my father instead.

"Your majesty, I think that this belong to you."

-

I handed over the letter and was soon attacked by Sasuke. Luckily I managed to block his sword with my own.

"How dare you" He snarled at me

"Naruto-kun!" I heard Hinata yell

"Don't worry Hime" She smiled at the nickname I haven't called her in a while.

"I won't let anyone take you away from me" I shouted as I pushed Sasuke back.

"What makes you think you can come here and make such proclaim?" Sasuke asked as he swung his sword right and left. I parried his attacks with ease

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, the lost prince of the land of fire"

"I don't care if you are the king of the world, I am not letting you take this away from me" He continued to attack me from all angles, frustrated that he couldn't get a hit in.

"What happened for you to turn out this like this?"

"My whole family was killed by the man I once called my brother" I said nothing but let him tell his story instead as I continued my defense.

"I will not rest until I have gived him justice in form of death, and for that, I need power"

"So your plan was to Marry this kingdoms princess in order to obtain that power?"

"Exactly, and I won't let you get in my way" he smirked and motioned me to look in the direction of a sudden scream.

"HINATA!" As I saw Hinata being threatened by one of the of Sasukes guards, he saw an opening to slice my arm and knock me back. I sat on the floor, far away from my sword and my hand holding on to my deep wound. Sasuke threw his sword and reached out for a guards bow and arrow .

"Prince or not. I will end you here and now.

-

Everything seemed to move in slowmotion. Sasuke pointing an arrow at Naruto-kun. Father on his knees crying. My friends all hiding Hanabi from the scene in front of them. As Sasuke tightened the bow I managed to break free from the guards grip and move to shield Naruto from the arrow. At that moment, all I cared about was the safety of the man I loved. Hanabi would be Queen instead of me and the kingdom would still be safe with her on the throne. Naruto would live his life in safety and all would be good, if I could take this arrow for him. I stood hovered above him and could hear him screaming my name as Sasuke released the arrow. Seconds passed by and I felt no pain. Was everything still moving slowly? Had the arrow simply not hit me yet? I opened my eyes to look at Naruto who cried.

"I love you" I whispered to him. I readied myself for the pain of the arrow. I heard it hit, but felt no pain. Shortly after a body hit the floor, the arrow from Sasukes bow piercing through his chest. I looked behind me and recognized the person right away.

"…. Neji-nii-san….. no…."

"Enough!" We all heard my father shout.

"Guards, grab that man who dares to hurt my family!" He commanded as he pointed at Sasuke. While the guard dragged away a resistant Sasuke, the rest an over to Neji's body. Sakura was the first to arrive as she was an excellent medic.

"Why Neji?" Naruto asked

"Because… you told me… to stop… being selfish…"

"The arrow didn't hit his heart. With care right away, he will survive." My father nodded in approval and Neji was brought to the castles medical room. I turned to Naruto-kun and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I feared that I had lost you forever" I cried. With his one good arm he hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear

"I will always come and save you. No matter what challenges might be in my way" We sat on the church floor feeling like the only people in the world.

"Hinata… don't you dare ever do that again…" I moved my head to look him in the eyes. I cupped his cheeks with my hands and smiled

"I can't promise you that. I will always protect you, no matter what." As I leaned in to kiss his lips we were reminded of the presence of the others by a cough. We both blushed and looked at the source of the cough, that being Kiba-kun. Naruto-kun pouted as he looked at his friend. He was indeed cute, that stable boy of mine. I pressed my lips against his cheeks making him all flustered.

"So, what is this deal about Prince Naruto over here?" Ino asked.

"Allow me to explain" My father said as he walked towards us.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. Minato and Kushina were the king and queen of a great kingdom. However, the kingdom fell and the royal family made it to safety as the sole survivors. Kushina was a dear friend of my wife and they would often visit us with their son who would become a dear friend of my eldest daughter." Naruto took my hand in his and smiled as my father continued his story.

"However, as tragedy would have it, Kushina and Minato was found by the enemies and ended their lives fighting for the safety of their son, who they had managed to hide away from danger." I looked saddened at Naruto-kun as I learned of his backstory.

"No one knew wether Naruto was dead or alive or where he was hidden for that matter, making him the  
'lost prince of the land of fire'"

"It must have been a traumatic event since he couldn't remember his royal life" Tenten said as she looked at Naruto.

"Yeah, it was all thanks to the letter to his majesty from her majesty the Queen that I remembered the promise I once made with Hinata" He looked sweetly into my eyes which made me blush as I was well-aware of said promise.

"Naruto" my father said as he walked up to us.

"I am sorry that we couldn't save your parents or give you a better life at court"

"No need to apologize your majesty." Naruto replied

"I learned some things in the village that you can't learn anywhere else." My father nodded in agreement and moved on to myself and Hanabi who stood next to me.

"Hinata… Hanabi… Please accept my apology" He said as he bowed his head deep before us. We were both shocked as it was the most humble way to apologize.

"I am sorry for all the pain I must have caused the both of you during all these years. When your mother passed away without as much as a departing letter, I fell into deep despair and forgot all about who I was and how I was supposed to be. My dear daughters, can you ever forgive me?" I could hear on my fathers broken voice that he was crying. Both Hanabi and I had begun crying as well, as we have waited for many years for this moment with our father. I released my hand from Naruto's grasp and lifted my fathers head up.

"Of course we forgive you father. That is what families do, even royal families" The last part I said jokingly.

"Do you remember the story about the sleeping savior?" I asked our father

"Of course I do, your mother and I used to tell it at bed time. It was both of yours favourite story."

"Then, do you know who our sleeping saviour is?" He looked at me confused

"Mother." He looked at me in surprise

"I found the letter in the book. She must have known that we would read the story when times were tough and hid it there." We all chuckled

"That sure sounds like your mother" He said. I looked at Hanabi and smiled. Before we knew it, we were trapped in the arms of our father who whispered four words we hadn't heard in years

"I love you both"


	22. Chapter 19

Seeing his majesty back to his old self made me happy on behalf of Hinata. I know how she had waited for this moment for far too long. As everyone was walking to each their room to change, I quickly took Hinatas hand and dragged her along. We ran to the stables and mounted Blaze.

"Naruto-kun, where are you taking me?" she asked. I smiled at her and motioned for Blaze to run. We rode to the top of a hill with a view of the kingdom. I lifted her down to the ground and walked with her to the oak tree, standing where it had for hundred of years. I took he hands in mine and look her deep in the eyes. Those eyes that were filled with so much love and compassion for not only me, but for so many others.

"Hinata… From the moment I bumped into you in the halls back then, I have thought that you were the loveliest person in the whole world. You are so incredibly beautiful in so many ways" I could see how she was blushing from my words. She really was the cutest in the world.

"And I have thought so ever since I met you for the first time when we were nothing but children. Which is why I meant every word when I said back then that if we ever were to be separated from each other, I would find you again and marry you. I said those words to you right underneath this tree which is where I will make you a new promise." Tears had already begun to take form in her eyes as I went down on one knee, holding her hands tightly in my own.

"I promise that I will love you more and more every day. I will do anything to keep you safe and happy. And if we were to have a family our own I will always be there for both you and our children. Every day. Every second of the day." Tears were rolling down her cheeks and my own tears could not be held back anymore.

"Hyuuga Hinata, Crown Princess of Konohagakure. Will you do me the honour of making me your husband?"

-

Words can not describe the happiness I felt at that moment. My Naruto-kun was down on one knee, asking me to marry him. All of my memories from these couple of months that has passed flashed before me. All the conversations and the accidental touches. Our trip to the village and all of our firsts. Our first kiss, our first time together. He had indeed kept his promise and found me after so many years apart. It was way too late to stop my tears from falling. I sat down on the ground in front of him and managed to cry out a yes.

"Yes Naruto-kun… Of course I will marry you!" I could see the happiness in his eyes as he pulled me into a kiss. One kiss became many and he lifted me up and spun me around.

"Naruto-kun, be careful with your arm" I said worried but happy.

"No pain can ever stop the happiness I feel Hime" He put me down and kissed me in front of the full moon.

Two years later and I am standing in a white dress looking out on the cherry blossom trees. I am wearing the traditional wedding dress, the same as my mother wore when she married my father. I looked up into the clear blue sky.

"Mother… I am finally marrying the man I truly love" I felt a warmth in my heart and knew that my mother was with me. I moves my eyes to the man standing next to me. He had his eyes closed as if he too was talking to someone. I blush at how handsome he looks and wonder if he thinks that I look good as well .

"Don't worry Hime, I think that you look absolutely beautiful" His eyes were locked onto mine as he gives me a grin.

"Geez Naruto-kun" I blush in embarrassment. It has been two years since we were once again reunited after too many years apart. So many things had to happen before we could get married. Father meant that until we were wed, we had to sleep in separate rooms. That didn't stop Naruto-kun from sneaking over to my room from time to time however. He was to learn of our Kingdoms history and politics together with diplomacy. Turns out Naruto-kun hates school. Finally the day came and we can now in the age of nineteen marry each other. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Hinata-nee-chan, it's almost ti- whoa you look so pretty nee-chan! Doesn't she father?" I looked at our father who gave me a proud smile and nodded in agreement with his youngest daughter. I smiled back and looked down at Naruto-kuns hand. I went to take it but he took mine fist.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked me

"I've always been ready, Anata!" We walked hand in hand down the isle. As we stood at the alter I asked for permission to say a few words.

"Naruto-kun. When I was a child, my parents read the story of the sleeping saviour. He was once a fierce warrior who was feared by every enemy. When he was close to dying one time, he asked God for a way to continue protecting his kingdom in death. God heard his request and turned the warrior into a statue. The statue of the warrior was hidden away in the catacombs underneath a castle. Whenever his kingdom would be in grave danger, he would wake up from his slumber and help protect his people and land. His battlecry would shake the earth and everyone would know of the strength of his kingdom. An elderly man once sat down with his grandson and told him how he once had fought side by side with the sleeping saviour. However, he looked different than what the legend said. Many other people would come and go, but they would all have made sure that the world knew of their kingdom and its strength." I shifted my look from Naruto to the guests in the church. They all knew of the story about the sleeping saviour as the story was like a national treasure. I looked back to Naruto and continued my story.

"What this story means to tell us, is that a hero can come in many shapes. It can be a blacksmith who created weapons for soldiers to use to protect the people. It can be a baker who makes sure that no one goes hungry to bed, or it can be a stable boy, who lightens up the dark days of a princess and gives her the love that she needs." My eyes once again began to tear up, but luckily Naruto-kun dried away the tears before the could fall.

"I feel so blessed to have you in my life. I believe it was my mother who made my father give me the assignment of finding a new stable boy-"

"And it was my parents who guided me to the castle" Naruto interrupted. I looked him in the eyes and smiled as I nodded in agreement. I couldn't see it, but Ino, Sakura and Tenten all cried as I told Naruto-kun the story. That is at least what they would tell me they did, later that day.

"I have waited my whole life for you to find me, and from now on, I won't let you go anywhere" I finally said resolute, much to the guests amusement.

"I won't go anywhere without you Hime, but we better finish this ceremony so that I can kiss you-Dattebayo" With that comment the whole church laughed, and what a kiss it was.


	23. Chapter 20 (Final Chapter)

I held the hand of my daughter, and my wife the hand of our son, as she told them a bedtime story. It was the story of how a Stable boy came to save the kingdoms princess. A story they had yet to learn was about their parents.

"And with the defeat of the evil prince, the stable boy and the princess could live happily ever after."

"Mama?" Our daughter said

"Yes Himawari?"

"How come the princess became Queen, but the stable boy didn't become a King?"

"That's a dumb question Hima, The stable boy clearly wasn't cool enough to rule a kingdom-'ttebasa" I twitched at my sons comment.

'Boruto that Rascal' I thought to myself. Hinata giggled at my reaction.

"Well, to answer your question Himawari, the stable boy chose not to become a King. I think your father remembers the reason" She looked sweetly at me.

"Papa, why didn't he want to be King?" I looked at my daughter who resembled her mother so much. She might have my eyes and whisker marks, but her personality and hair is much like mother.

"You see Himawari. The day the princess married the stable boy, was also the day she was to be crowned Queen. Now, the reason the stable boy denied the title as King, was because he didn't want a higher rank that her. I think that his exact words were something like "This is not my kingdom to rule. My wife was born as heir to the throne and I refuse to outrank her. I will be by her side as any spouse should be, but this is HER kingdom" So that is why he became a prince instead."

"Just like Mama is Queen and Papa a Prince?"

"That's right Himawari, that is just like Mama and Papa" Hinata replied her.

"Mama, do you know the princess in person?"

"Heh, well… yes, I know her very well" Hinata smiled at her daughter.

"Now Himawari, you have to go to sleep" I said

"You too Boruto"

"Aw Man… I wanna stay up late Dattebasa"

"We have to wake up early to prepare for our trip to the village, remember? You get to play with Inojin-kun and Shikadai-kun tomorrow" Hinata reminded him.

"Mmm… Guess I have no choice then" Hinata giggled at her son. I will never grow tired of hearing her sweet laugh. We kissed our children goodnight before we walked out of the room. As we stood outside in the hallway, I grapped my wife by her waist and pulled her close to me. I took my other hand and caressed her cheek.

"Now my Queen, what do you want to do now?"

"Geez Naruto-kun, you tease" She would never stop blushing when I held her like this. I leaned in close and whispered in her ear

"What do you say to a midnight ride to our special spot?"

"And what do you suggest we do there?" She quietly replied me and she played with my hair. Oh that sweet touch of hers. She rested her palms on my chest and looked at me teasingly.

"I think that time will show" I said as I gazed at her eyes. So beautiful. Before I knew it, she had taken my hand and dragged me to the stables. We raced to see who would make it to the hill with he oak tree first. And once again, her horse would be faster than mine. People knew very well not to go to that hill when we were there. The first thing Hinata did as Queen was to point out a spot for the monarchs alone. She didn't have any selfish thought behind the decision. She hadn't denied the people to go there. But she made it so that at day time everyone would be welcome to come and enjoy the view. But it was meant to be a possibility for the royals to step back and breath when needed, which is why it was for the royals use at night. As I stood there with the love of my life, I once again took her hands in mine, as I have done so many times before. I looked into her eyes and smiled. She would do the same to me. I closed my eyes and leaned in to kiss her, but before our lips would meet, I could feel a hand ruffle my hair followed by the sound of a sweet laughter. I opened my eyes and watched as my wife ran away. I smirked and fixed my hair.

"You are in big trouble now my Queen" and off I was. I chased her around the tree as our laugh would grow louder. I finally caught her but lost my balance. We now laid on top of the grass laughing. Her on her back and me on top of her. She smiled and caressed me cheek. I've loved my wife since the day I bumped into her in the castle hallways when we were seventeen. I even loved her back when we played together as five-year olds. I love her now that we are twenty-eight and I will continue to love her until the second I die and long after that.

"I love you Hinata"

"I love you too, Naruto-kun" and with those words said, we would seal our love with a kiss. A kiss so meaningful and filled with love, that our love for each other would never be doubted.


End file.
